Umbrella
by isagani14
Summary: Love that blossomed, albeit shyly and timidly, from rain and gradual friendship. The road to happily ever after is non-existent but everyone gets there eventually starting from that one interaction underneath that umbrella. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

**Please review if you are reading. I get angry and suicidal when people read my story but NOT even bother to review. I mean, what are a few comments to spare?**

**Umbrella**

Funny, how rain or shine nobody was there for him. Nobody ever promised him to always be his friend, take an oath to stick it out with him until the end.

Sure, Naruto had been there, though their friendship wasn't something he was certain of. And his so-called friends in Konoha were concerned for him. Sakura loved him, Kakashi was responsible over him and Naruto was his best friend.

Other than that though, Uchiha Sasuke felt utterly alone. And nobody had ever bothered to get him out of the rain.

He was constantly in it, in his own rainstorm where he can't find salvation. It smothered him, reminding him of his cursed life. He cursed the fates and everyone under the sky; for abandoning him like this, for turning away from like they did 12 years ago. But he cursed himself' too' for being the worthless coward that he is.

But it did not matter to him if he was loved or not. He no longer desired to be loved. Their concerns were insubstantial. They had neither ability nor the power to stop the constant rain of hate and misery falling and drenching upon him.

Naruto. Sakura. Kakashi.

I hate all of you for not being there.

Mother. Father.

Why must you leave me alone?

And… Itachi…

How I loathe you. You made my life the way it is. I swear on our parents' graves that you'll go to hell like you're supposed to!

Until then… I'll still be in this rainstorm. Alone and unloved. Nobody cares for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**To everyone who reviewed, thank you so very BIG! I was nearly screaming with delight at the Internet Café. I was at a Peer Counselor's Workshop and Seminar and had to stay at my college's hostel where a black lady and white lady haunted during the whole weekend so I had no time to update.**

**Chapter Two**

_Outside of Konoha. Alone again._

Rain poured ruthlessly down the cobbled entranceway of Konoha. The clouds cast ominous shadows across the grounds, rain still viciously splattering on the wet earth. Nobody was there, nobody would dare to. Except, perhaps, for him.

Uchiha Sasuke was once more outside in the rain. No doubt punishing himself for being a failure. It had been routine for him to do this, nobody was surprised by this. The 20-year-old, raven-haired, dark-eyed and pale-skinned young man stared up at the sky, his handsome face soaked. His dark eyes were blank and dull, devoid of any emotion, as he stared up at the ominously dark clouds, feeling the rain trickling heavily o his face.

'The sky is crying again' he thought dully.

'Che. But I won't. I'm not weak.'

He closed his eyes and slumped back, willing himself to go back to his inane thoughts of failure, he stared back up at the thick rain clouds and frowned.

So dark, no joy, utter hopelessness.

But with every dark cloud, there's a silver lining. His was about to appear soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soft, uncertain footsteps reverberated and echoed through the empty streets, although the noise from the rain drowned it. The footsteps belonged to a delicately shaped, petite woman as she made her way towards the village gates.

A woman, 19-years old, bearing long indigo-colored hair, with a delicately voluptuous figure, soft rosy white skin and luscious lips. She also happened to emanate a calming and serene aura. But what she possessed that struck many the most were her silvery-white eyes framed with thick, long, dark lashes.

She visibly flinched as the rain poured heavier and struck the road like hundreds of falling bullets but didn't seem fazed by all this, intent on reaching her destination.

Looking determinedly ahead, she trudged forward.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still lost in his own sullen thoughts, vaguely sensed an unknown presence approaching him. Deciding to heed his instincts, he sharpened his senses but remained to look cool and impassive, fooling anyone who came near him into a false sense of security, unaware of the cold, cruel killing power of the Uchiha Survivor.

'_This guy should know better. He should stay away.'_

He figured that the person should go away any minute, lest he wants to die an early death. But it seemed he was wrong since the unknown person continued to make his way towards him. He then realized that he was the purpose of the of the stranger.

He activated his sharingan and closed his eyes as he waited for the stranger to come close, fingering his katana.

He heard soft footsteps approach him and stop just beside him. He cracked an eye open, sharingan rotating reproachfully as he drew a scant inch of his katana out.

But finally opening his eyes, he realized just who it was who approached him. It was a woman, a fragile looking woman. Taking in her appearance, he snorted and decided to ignore her completely.

This didn't faze the woman at all, but she flinched though and spoke, her voice no more than a whisper and obviously uncertain. No doubt that he thought her as weak and insignificant. More domestic and sheltered than bred to face the hard life of a shinobi.

_Bullshit. Another weakling to hinder me._

"U-Uchiha-san, I've been sent here to make sure that y-you're-" she was silenced her with a piercing glare. She drew back a little.

"Don't get close to me, I don't need your help." He said icily. She didn't answer for a while and kneeled down instead and pressed a clean piece of cloth to his soaked face as she shielded him from the icy downpour with her white umbrella.

He went still at the contact of the soft material against his cold face. He narrowed his eyes at her and made a rude, snide remark.

"What're you doing? Get the hell away from me!" He slapped her hand away from his face and looked away coldly. She winced at feeling the sharp sting on her hand where he hit her and drew her hand back, but still held her umbrella above their head.

Still aware that she was still there, he eyed her in an irked manner and clucked his tongue in annoyance. He crossed his arms over his firm chest and asked her in a bored monologue.

"Why are you even here? It's not like I care about you, so why don't you just take a hike like what you were supposed to do 10 minutes ago?"

He shot her piercing glare after that remark. The woman seemed to shrink back within herself and looked away quickly, her cheeks flushed and taking on a bright shade of red as she bit her soft lips, her eyebrows furrowed worriedly.

He stared at her, finding the girl to be utterly hopeless and boring. Silence ensued between them until the girl faced him, forcing a weak smile before she stood and straightened up, eyeing everything around them. She looked up at the sky, Sasuke watching her suspiciously as she frowned a little before smiling again. She knelt beside him and once more before saying softly.

"I'll be here beside you, until the rain stops…"

Sasuke merely grunted, but inwardly he was abit puzzled by this.

"Do what you like." He thought as she sat beside him, keeping quiet. But only a few minutes has passed until the rain stopped abruptly. He felt the person beside him stir and stand up. He didn't pay any more attention to her until he heard her soft, melodic voice sound in a gentle whisper.

"Goodbye, Sasuke-san…" Then he felt her aura recede from beside him. He opened one eye and stared after her, finding that the girl was no longer by his side.

He sighed, relieved that the annoying girl finally left him alone. But…he felt a tiny twinge within him, begging for her to come back. A small part of him was thankful that she had come, for reasons that he suspected that were not connected with unhealthy adoration. He even felt a bit relieved that she had maybe eased his loneliness, even for a bit. An most of all, he was grateful that she had shielded him from his rain of misery.

She had welcomed him to stand under her umbrella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Days pass, insignificant. Yet the rain continued to pour._

The rain continued to for days, and he was often in it. Though not like he used to. Nowadays, he wasn't alone. Though it's not clear, SHE was always there with him, enduring the icy downpour and fierce winds with him underneath her umbrella.

She was often there with him. The first few times she came, she had offered to clean him and dry him off. But he refused deadpan.

He didn't want her presence with him and was rude to her all the time. But she wasn't troubled by his bad behavior, instead smiling gently and remaining with him until the rain ceased. Then she would go back to where she came from, leaving him alone but never forgetting to say goodbye to him.

The repetitive process continued on for days, until Sasuke finally had to ask…

"Why are you doing this?" he asked her seriously, determined to know why she was bothering to be kind to a wayward and undeserving failure like him?

He half expected her to stutter some incoherent response, blush herself upon imploding, or declare her undying love for him. But it didn't come, instead, she gave him a warm, gentle smile as she got a clean towel out of her pack. Her voice came out quietly.

"It's an act of kindness. Everyone deserves kindness, so why should you be an exception?" Sasuke contemplated a bit then asked. "Yeah, but I don't need it."

Her response came in the form of a soft tinkling laugh. He stared at her, affronted that he head been made a source of amusement by this girl.

"Are you sure about that? Everyone really needs it, once in a while. You shouldn't try to be different from everyone else when it comes to this."

Kindness was something very vague in his mind; he did not understand it at all. But for once, he understood what she meant. His eyebrows rose up, he was genuinely puzzled to find the girl's logic to be practical yet intricate. But she made sense, she spoke of truths.

Suddenly he grabbed her hand that was holding the towel and pressed it to his face, smoothening it over his wet skin. She blushed a deep crimson color before asking tentatively.

"Wha-what are-" He cut her off with an impassive look, still holding her hand, which he found to be extremely soft and smooth against his large, calloused ones.

"I'm signaling you to do what you're here for." She blushed and finished the task of drying him off by herself. For once in his life, he was glad that a girl was doing something so tender like this to him. Having here somehow made things easier.

But that doesn't mean that he trusts her.

He stared at her as she busied herselfwith drying his arms. Giving her a thorough once over, he concluded silently that she was very jumpy and shy. No doubt easily embarrassed, didn't make much eye contact and, thankfully, not much annoying noise. He narrowed his eyes as he continued to scrutinize her even more closely.

Frankly speaking, she was rather gorgeous. Eyeing her closely, he realized that just how entrancing she looks. He'd seen girls and women often considered to be drop-dead gorgeous, but this one girl beside him, she took the cake. Dark, bluish hair; soft, white skin,; milky, white and oddly silvery eyes that held his gaze transfixed; lovely, HOT body that could make any man drool over her; and fine, delicate features on her soft face. And the serene and peaceful aura completed her look of subtle perfection. Yet she was strangely flawed for some reason.

Looking at her in a different angle, he decided that she was indeed the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. But she seemed to be rather familiar. He wanted to ask her about her identity but decided against it, clenching his jaw shut and looking ahead of the road, utterly perplexed by his sudden urge to stoop so low as to ask the lovely girl for her name. No doubt that her name would be lovely too.

Finally she stood up and gently patted his arm and smiled slightly, her cheeks and lips reddening as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she looked up. She winced at seeing him staring at her intensely. She bit her lip worriedly and cast him a wary glance.

"Um…what is it?" she asked timidly. To her intense relief, he looked away from her, frowning at a random tree instead and muttering a soft 'Hn'.

For a while they were quiet until the pitter-patter of the rain gently receded until it slowly ceased. Pale sunlight delicately peeked through the thick, dark clouds.

At once, Hinata folded her umbrella and carefully stood up, swiping at her soft skirt to remove the creases she sat on. She turned to look at him then smiled warmly.

"I have to go, have a good day, Sasuke-san…"

When she was about to turn and leave, Sasuke called out to her, catching her attention one more time.

"Hey…uh …Wait!" She swiveled around, a confused look on her devastatingly pretty and sweet face. Sasuke decided to act coolly as he spoke to her. She blinked at him innocently and asked softly.

"Yes, Sasuke-san?" he opened his mouth to say something, contemplating briefly about how to ask her without being too blunt nor excruciatingly vague.

"What's your name? Who are you?"

He studied how she'd react, noticing how her eyes widened and a bright red blush made its presence known for him to blatantly see. She looked away, slight hurt and disappointment evident in her face. She was offended, how could he not remember her? Not know who she was whilst she knew him?

She faced him uncertainly and replied curtly, a weak smile on her lips.

"I'm Hinata…Hyuuga Hinata."

Then she turned her back to him and walked away, never sparing him one last glance as she hurriedly headed home.

Sasuke watched curiously as a smirk made its way to his lips. Now he knew who she was.

"So…she's Hyuuga Hinata."


	4. Chapter 4

**Yehey! I'm so very pleased that I got such lovely reviews! But keep it up, reviews are my Prozac. No…not really... but it does make me happy. **

**Chapter Four**

The next day continued on after that. The days turned into weeks.

During the whole time, their interaction turned from awkward to distant until it bloomed into one that was almost friendly and warm. They weren't sure how it happened exactly but when she would attempt to strike up a conversation, he would reply back. And then moments later they'd be engrossed in a discussion about something or another under the sun.

Every time they would meet, they would interact in such a whole different way. It was like no other interaction that they carried out with anybody else, only reserved for each other whenever they would meet. They spoke about many things, from the weather to how everybody else they knew were fairing (but it never bordered to gossip).

Then as time went by they found themselves opening up to each other. Sasuke would tell her about his life, what he'd been through for the past 20 years. He told shared with her his pains and sorrows, his goals and ambitions, his dearest wishes and his deepest fears. He told it all. He didn't even know why he divulged everything that he kept secret from everyone close to him (Naruto included) to this woman who was up until now a vague acquaintance, almost a stranger. Maybe it was because of the genuine and pure aura she gave off, she gave him hope and a second chance. He found solace in her company and found peace in silence and understanding.

She didn't try to meddle with his life, how he did things in his own ways. She was kind, understanding and didn't judge him with any kind of malicious prejudice. She wasn't even repulsed by all the evil and dark things he did just to gain power and his dark desire to avenge his clan. she didn't question his reasons, accepting his desire to be left in peace with how he run his life. She was sensitive to his feelings and tried hard to console him in his bitter struggle against his cursed life. She held so much sympathy and understanding to how he felt about losing everyone he loved and how he grew up and lost his innocence overnight. About how his once-beloved brother forced his eyelids open to how ugly the world and death was. She knew how it felt, how a child must feel when the ugliest truth was force-fed to his young mind. One time she even cried for him when he related to her in detail about the night when his whole-clan was massacred and in one night the Uchiha bloodline was wiped out of history. He couldn't believe how easily she felt other people's sadness, how she openly showed him how much she truly cared. Sure, he often saw people concerned for him but all he evr saw from others was the fake concern that they constantly put up just so they would be welcomed in his good books. But the concern she showed him was genuine, she really did care for him.

When he realized this he really was grateful for her company, he thanked that he met her and got to know how she possessed a beautiful soul. He was thankful for her reassurance and the love she gave to him as someone who would always be there with him.

As for Hinata, she'd console him but as she realized that he was opening up to her more so than he did to anybody else or Naruto for that fact. And because of his openness , she found herself letting him into her heart little by little. She even began to tell him about her own life, something she was hesitant to show for fears of being a bother or more pressing the thought that no one will care. She shared with him her the solitary pain that she had endured all these years, the one that she hid behind forced smiles and innocence and her namesake, sunshine. She was never good enough for anyone and she was never good enough for herself.

She told him about the sadness and pain that she had to endure silently and without complaints as she grew up being overshadowed by her younger and stronger sister. She grew up struggling for her expectant father's acknowledgement and instead of the acceptance she longed and worked hard for, all she ever got was a degrading insult and a sneer about how ahe was no daughter of his. A failure of a Hyuuga, a waste of DNA and will never amount to anything. Sasuke discovered that she felt like trash and it hurt him to see her degrading herself to what her father always told her. But the more she let out all the emotions she bottled within her to please everybody, the more she feels as if her burdens are being lifted off her shoulders. And he was good listener. Though he wasn't much for words, he offered her the most useful advice, she felt oddly comforted whenever he would offer her some words of comfort. He'd voice out his opinions, sometimes more hurtful than helpful. But all the same, he lifted her burdens and made her feel so at peace than she had ever felt in all her life. He made her happy and for that she was immensely glad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So now, they opened up to each other. Finally achieving the peace that their souls desperately needed in each other's company. If one were to look at the pair in a certain way, they make a perfect match. Past their differences, if one was to delve deeper, you could see that they were alike in many ways and completed each other. They both suffered the same pain, endured similar tortures and bottled up the same loneliness that ate at them. They were perfect, melded together and you get a perfect whole, completing each other and fulfilling what their hearts have longed for. And they made each other stronger…much more stronger.

Who's to say that it won't bloom into love?

But not today, not even tomorrow…until then they'll always be friends…

But all of this…rooted from one simple act of kindness…under an umbrella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the super-late update. School kept me busy and I really had to keep up my grades because I want to maintain my school cred. And the computer went all choppy and A-wall on me. I had to go on a hiatus and annoying misfortune was chucked at me. And I think this Christmas is one of the most depressing in my life because I had to miss my class' first-ever Christmas party in high school. And next year will be my last because I'm going to be a senior…**

**Anyway…Merry Christmas. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Five**

A question had been plaguing Sasuke's mind as he ate her wonderfully delicious home-cooked meal (she had been making him lunch boxes for a while now), as studied her closely while they sat under her umbrella while enduring a light morning shower as they usually did.

He smirked at how she daintily ate small portions off her meal in a ladylike manner, and chuckled at how she sometimes hastens to shove her food into her soft mouth whenever she felt it was in danger of falling from her chopsticks. She was very amusing indeed, and it made him wonder.

"Um…Hinata, why are you here?" At her look of innocent inquisition, he hastened to add, elaborating the question so it was crystal clear. "I meant, why are you always here…for me? Why is it that you find the time to be with me and decide that I'm worth of your precious time while others feel that I'm not worth it?"

As he waited for her response, he watched her as her eyes wandered downward and she put her food down, curling her small fingers on her lap. She drew a deep breath and then she spoke. "I'm here because…because I felt compelled to help you."

He stared at her strangely before asking. "What is that supposed to mean, Hinata?" She gave him a weak smile before replying softly. "Because I felt that I could help you. You were always so…alone…and that's the why I came here to be with you."

His eyebrows furrowed and he frowned deeply. He threw her a dirty look and he snarled fiercely. "You came here because you pity me?!"

Hinata winced and she looked at him fearfully, afraid to see the anger in his eyes. She gulped and winced when he spoke, his words like sharp blades. "Hinata, do not give that bull! You know very well that I don't need any of your help!"

She fought hard not to cry and blinked back painful tears. She looked at him desperately. "I-I didn't mean it that way, Sasuke…it wasn't in my intention to insinuate it like that!" She faltered and looked down, blinking morosely. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it that way…it's just…I'm sorry…"

He was surprised to see that tears finally started to flow down her fair cheeks. Without thinking, he suddenly reached out and wiped her tears away with her thumbs. She froze and looked at him with soft, teary eyes, a faint blush adorning her beautiful face. "S-Sasuke…"

He cupped her face, not sure why but egged on by a nagging feeling in his head that doing so felt so right. As he gently held her face tenderly, he shook his head. "Idiot, you can be so stupid sometimes…worrying over stupid things…" Hinata looked at curiously, he smirked. "I'm not going to get angry even if I may seem like it. That's one of my defects, unfortunately… But I'm not going to hate you because you…are one of the few people who had been kind to me…"

She finally smiled and looked at him with twinkling eyes. Unconsciously, some wet, squishy thing presumably a member of his internal organs flipped excitedly. "Sasuke…the reason that I have been here for you is that I want to ease your pain, take your burden from your shoulders. I wanted to be of good use to others, to have a purpose in my life. When I saw you, I felt so hopeful that I can help you. Please, let me…"

To her surprise, Sasuke chuckled and spoke. "That's kind of you. You're the first one to do so." Hinata smiled genuinely and whispered. "Thank you…I'm so glad that I was able to help you in a small way." However, Sasuke shook his head. "No, you helped in a big way."

He didn't know why but then and there…he embraced her tightly, his gratitude silent. Just the warm reassuring body he was holding reminded him that the sunshine would soon come to him.

The rain had stopped, signal for Hinata to pack up and head home. She stood up, face pink and bid him farewell. Then she went home, promising to come back. Sasuke watched her leave, a strange new feeling invading every pore of his body. He wouldn't be so lonely anymore. Now that he has Hinata, his 'Sunshine'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please, guys! Keep all of those lovely reviews coming! Thank you for the ones I got though! And to SilentKiller1…by reviewing to every chapter in one go… You get my ****ASTIG**** APPROVAL!! Everyone who reviewed gets it! (ASTIG NAN HARDCORE!)**

**I apologize for the long update.**

**Chapter Six**

_He forgot to thank her… _

How can he attain his long forgotten goal? How can he grasp it when it taunted in front of his face like it was mocking him of his inadequacy.

There was news that a whole village was obliterated and razed to the ground in flames. There were no survivors and everything was destroyed. Nothing was left. And above it bannered the name of its perpetrator: Uchiha Itachi. His brother and the one who massacred his clan.

Again, he committed genocide to test his strength. Sick bastard, he's not worthy to live. And that was why he hated him.

He lived to kill his traitorous brother and avenge his clan. That was all he longed and strived to achieve, anything else was forgotten. That was why he left Konoha to seek power without hesitation. He would do it all over again if he could.

But the problem was…he couldn't…not now. What was different now? Why would he hesitate?

Because SHE was here…she changed him and diverted his goal. She came into his life, bringing sunshine and warmth into his desolate life. What was worst he couldn't bring himself to hate her for it. He was grateful for everything she has done. She had become his angel of salvation.

Sasuke had been up all night, anger and hatred boiling within him to the point of overflowing. Somewhere out there, Itachi is still alive. He won't rest until he carried out his vengeful destiny.

Clenching and unclenching his fists, he looked wrathfully ahead, sharingan rotating madly as memories of his painful past haunted him even during consciousness.

He hadn't noticed a familiar figure approach him. Softly, her gentle and soothing voice floated through the icy, water-logged air and penetrated his thoughts.

"Sasuke?"

He turned toward the voice and found himself face to face with none other than Hinata. His glare didn't dissipate, it remained as cold and angry as it had always been before she came into her life. _I don't need you_, it practically screamed in her face. Obviously he scared her.

Hinata backed away in slow recoil, fear evident in her opalescent eyes and her petite body trembling. She visibly flinched when he rounded on her growled at her venomously. "WHAT?"

His appearance was as menacing as it could get and he glared at her for all his worth. Because he was led astray, by this insignificant girl who just happened to show him what it means to have someone who cares for you. And he hated her for that.

Terrified as she was, Hinata couldn't help but stare at him, wide-eyed and silent. She was shocked, rather she was afraid. Afraid of him breaking their bond. She couldn't help but fear the worst. She fumbled with her words as she tried to speak.

"I-I-I-um…" Tears brimmed her eyes. _Why is he acting like this?_

He threw a look of pure loathing as he spat back at her. "Well?! What do you want from me, you b?!!"

That was the final straw for Hinata; puzzled though she was as to why he's acting like this, she couldn't take it anymore. So she suddenly ran away from him, tears splashing down her face as she fled away from him. She didn't know what had gotten over her and she definitely knew that her course of action was as cowardly as she could get. But she didn't care anymore, she was too distraught over the fact that Sasuke blew up on her. And she was afraid of facing him again and ended up on the worst terms.

At the sight of her tears, his overriding emotions slipping away as quickly as it had come and…he felt guilty. He was shocked at her sudden action and bewildered at how she fled from. Was his treatment so bad that she refuses to be in his presence and cannot stand him anymore?

At first he cannot move, but after finally goading his feet to move and follow her. He had to…apologize. So he ran after her and finally he caught up with her and effectively preventing her from going on any further.

He caught her by her arms and at feeling his iron-like grip on her soft skin, she began to flail to get out his hold. At her futile yet furious efforts, he growled and drew her roughly towards his hard body and wrapped his strong arms securely around her waist, cradling her body safely. She still tried to break loose but he tightened his grip on her and calmly whispered to her, "Stop it…" while he inhaled her scent and brought a hand to her face.

She tried to evade his touch but he persisted and laid a big but tender hand on her soft cheek. After a while she quieted down and relaxed in his arms. That is until she trembled and let out a shaky sob. That got him worried. He wanted to see her face but he was frightened to see her reaction. He hadn't been frightened in many years, but now he was. He was afraid for her, for her hating him.

"Hinata, I'm sorry…" He tried to apologize, the words seemingly foreign to his tongue. Apologies were never his forte, and he wasn't about to do so anytime soon to anybody. But right now, he was willing to do so for Hinata. She was different from everybody else, she was the exception he was willing to make. "I'm sorry…just don't leave me…"

Her eyes grew wide at this and for a moment Hinata couldn't believe she was actually hearing this. The great and aloof Uchiha Sasuke apologizing to a girl like her. She couldn't bring herself to be swayed by his bittersweet words. They had nothing special between them, why did this hurt so much? It wasn't until she heard him murmur another apology that she actually relaxed and listen to his soft words and bring herself to forgive him. It was partly her fault anyway, it was immature for her to act this way. How embarrassing to Sasuke, she wanted him to think of her as a strong person.

"I forgive you…" She finally said, not knowing how relieved and guilty Sasuke felt upon hearing her voice. She understood that he was angry, in pain and she was ashamed for abandoning him in his time of need. "Sasuke…" Sasuke's ears perked up when she addressed him. Then she faced him, her face stained with her beautiful blush and her expression demure and shy. Yet there was a gentle and determined glint in her pearly eyes. And there was something else that he hadn't seen in the long time that he secluded himself. Care. She deeply and genuinely cared for him.

She laid her gentle hands on his chest and looked up bravely. "Please, let me ease your pain." He was shocked when she uttered those words of concern and care to him, HIM of all people. He committed so many sins and faults in the past, he vaguely felt that he was not worthy of her sympathy and love. But the look in her eyes melted his misgivings and assured him that she spoke of truths.

Before he knew it, he was moving closer to her. So close that he immediately hugged her fiercely, making sure that she was truly in his arms and that she won't go away and leave him all alone. He put up with loneliness all his life, now he wanted no more of it. He wanted to be with her.

"I was just thinking about him, the one who killed my whole clan, my brother…" he murmured hoarsely into her soft neck. Hinata's eyes widened and she felt tears brim her eyes as the horrible truth sank in. He continued on, "It hurts, it pisses me off to think about the lost chances and time for me to kill him and avenge my clan. I want to bring everything back, to change destiny and turn back time. But I can't!" All this time he suffered unbearable pain all by himself.

Hinata could feel the tears flowing down her cheeks as she cried for him. But she continued to comfort him. "I know, I may not experience such things firsthand, but I know how you feel." Her small fingers curled onto his shirt and she laid her cheek on his shoulder. "But don't keep it in. Remember, people will always care for you. Everyone, our friends, our senseis care for you. You may not cry in front of us but at least let us know that you trust us. I know I do."

At that moment he felt as though his burdens had been lifted. And suddenly a new emotion began to bloom within him, one that was mutual with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Right-o! Here's the next chapter. I had to lay off the computer because there was a big exam. Anyway here it is, just for you guys. Just make sure to review because right now I'm getting greedy for reviews (don't know why…). Thanks for the ones I managed to get, though. **

**The plot so far will be kind of dramatic, I'm not a dramatic person but drama makes for a yummy story. Enjoy this chap!**

**Chapter Seven**

Change and Time. When the heart undergoes metamorphosis and the winds shift, leaving you out of your comfort zone and into uncertainty.

Sasuke had been waiting for Hinata as usual. But today was especially troubling, she had been running late, which got him concerned. It wouldn't have been that big of a deal if he hadn't known for a fact that Hinata was very prompt and didn't enjoy keeping people waiting. He had known that much about her in the short span that they've been together and her tardiness bothered him.

_Where was she?_ He refused to admit that he was even an ounce worried about her. But here he was, hanging on tenterhooks while waiting for her arrival, eager to see her radiant face through the thick curtain of rain. _Maybe she had something urgent to do. Yeah, that's it. If she has, I have nothing to do with it. I don't get concerned with her, so does she. Yeah…_

And so with that conclusion, he waited for her…all day. She never came and he wasn't very pleased about it. And he went home with a dark rain cloud hanging on his head and a killer aura lurking around him that managed to ward off even Naruto from bothering him. _Some promise she made!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day he at least expected her to appear as if her absence yesterday was a joke. But she didn't, she didn't appear to him for a whole week. By the time the week ended, he was on the verge of giving up all hope of her ever coming to meet him again. He had grown a grudge on her. He was angry getting angry with her nerve of keeping him waiting. But he was the most disappointed in himself for having the mere notion of even waiting for a girl who stood him up. He felt like a complete fool, so weak because of this screw up.

Even though he wasn't dating her or even in love with her for that matter, he couldn't help feeling disappointed and betrayed. He had been waiting for her for so long, standing under the rain, awaiting for the moment he would see her sweet smiles for himself.

He was appalled by the idea that he may be taking a fancy on her at first. But now he tried to convince himself that what he was feeling is simply a passing infatuation. After all, the things they have been through, the promises they made to each other and the secrets the shared between them in their time of need was enough to make a strong bond between them. Enough for him to be attached to her, to somebody in such a long time.

The promises that they'll always be there for each other on a rainy and turbulent time like this, he had hoped that Hinata felt mutual and returned the same sense of completion and kindred peace he feels when he is with her. Sasuke wished she did.

But what he didn't know was that Hinata felt the same for him. He did not know that she had come to bear deep feelings for him. She has come to love him, wholeheartedly so.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, however, the pattern changed. Sasuke walked coolly towards his usual spot, this time not expecting to find the Hyuuga woman. He knew that things won't change today. Therefore, he was truly shocked to find her already waiting for him, her lovely petite form shrouded by the white umbrella she held.

Sasuke approached her, his eyes narrowed but his attempt to act angry and frustrated with her proved to be futile when he laid eyes upon her sweetly contrite and apologetic look. She looked at him uncertainly, trembling slightly as she stuttered. "I-I'm so sorry…"

He snorted as he eyed her closely, taking in how she was quivering a bit and her pale eyes darting here and there uncertainly. It was like she was afraid to say something, something that she obviously kept secret but rearing to tell him anyway. Now that got him curious. _What happened to her when she was gone?_

"Sorry doesn't cut it." He told her coldly. She blushed and felt tears brim her eyes as she looked down. "I-I k-know…I didn't mean to…you know-" She had tried to explain but he cut her off when he smirk cockily. "Sheesh, truly, how can I get angry with you when you look like that?" He then chuckled lightly.

Hinata's eyes widened at hearing the first unguarded laugh he let out in her presence. She then smiled softly, her eyes shining happily. "Okay then…"

And so they went back to the way things were before. It seemed to go back to the same platonic relationship they had.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While they were talking, Sasuke noticed that she was suddenly unresponsive, which was so unlike her. She stared at something or another a lot and she seemed to be in her own little world. She would frown every now and then, fear flashing on her face. And sad expressions that she threw his way were not missed by him. Every little thing. he saw and took note of. Now he really was intrigued by what she was thinking about. He really wanted to know what was happening. "Hey, what's the matter-?"

But she cut him off when she smiled at him, a strained smile if you asked him, before asking hopefully. "Sasuke, would you please show me the places that you feel at peace and bring you happiness? Please?"

He couldn't say no. It was a simple request, but it warmed his heart incredibly at her willingness to know what brings him happiness. There weren't many things that brought a smile to his face, but for her he'd show her anything she wishes. So he gently took her small hand and led her down the road, to where he will show her the source of his happiness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He took her to the training grounds, where he became strong and prepared for challenges he would face. The lake in the park, where he strived to gain his stern father's recognition and found his own strength and stepped out of his brother's shadow. Then, strangely, the Ichiraku Ramen, where his best friend would always be whenever he needed him. The stone faces, the black stone memorial, the academy and the high walls overlooking all of Konoha. He took her there.

He didn't know why he complied with her request and why she asked for something so odd, but having her there and showing all these wonderful things was an answer enough.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their short tour ended outside the open Konoha gates. Sasuke gazed down at her, and he felt inner joy when he marveled at the content and wondrous smile that lit her breathtaking features. he didn't notice when he held her chin gently and slowly led her face near his. So lost was he in her eyes that he did not consider thinking twice before he quickly and totally leaned down towards her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Both eyes opened with astonishment when both their lips brushed and instantly claimed into a kiss. _How did this happen?_ But as soon as it happened both their eyes drooped shut and quickly lost themselves in the kiss, umbrella toppling over and exposing them to the rain.

For her first kiss, it was sheer and utter bliss and she felt as if heaven has already consumed her. The way he gently yet firmly held her body close, the strong arm draped around her small waist, she could certainly feel the intoxicating heat he gave off. And it excited her. His fiery kisses ignited desire within her, yet she could feel that it was not just desire he held for her. There was something more to the way he caressed her lips with his own, his searching lips as it roamed from her sumptuous lips down to her soft neck. She shivered and drew him close as he, too, eagerly kissed her for all she was worth.

There was no space between them anymore as they held on to each other as if never to let go lest they wanted the other to disappear. It was if they threw all their inhibitions aside just to be in each other's arms and to experience this sweet heaven. Neither of them thought that what they were doing was wrong; everything was at its place. Nothing was going to change.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, they parted. Their eyes locked onto each other intensely, passion still evident in them. His dark eyes locked onto her pearly ones, smoldering heat melting into soft gentleness. Then he moved to embrace her.

But, suddenly, she stopped him. He looked at her in confusion and then saw tears streaming down her cheeks. He opened his mouth to ask why, moved his arms to envelop her in his protective arms. But she pushed away, body trembling and eyes fearful and…sad.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry…" His eyes widened and he stepped forward. "What for?" _ Was it the kiss? _He stepped closer to her but she moved away further, before turning her back to him. She turned to him with a desperately sad expression. "The reason I came today… is-is j-just that…I want to… I-I want to tell you something urgent…"

His eyes widened but he shook it off. "Look, whatever you have to say, you can say it tomorrow. Just tell me what's wrong." He made a move for her again but she evaded his advances. She looked at him, hurt written in her eyes. "No! There's nothing wrong! And I want to tell you now! Just promise me that you'll understand!"

"What's there to understand?" He stood back, seeing that she'll go on defensive if he comes near. This slightly hurt him; after that kiss they just shared, she'll just hate him like this. It was unfair. Then it struck him, and he asked her seriously. "Was it the kiss? Did I do something wrong?"

"N-No…it's not you…it's me…" he was confused and was alarmed to see tears falling from her eyes again.

"Sasuke, please promise me that you won't take it the hard way…" He was about to shirk it off until he saw her pleading look and promised her that he won't get angry. "I promise."

She looked at her feet, inhaled deeply and then looked him sadly in the eyes. "I want to thank you for the time you spent with me. I hope that it meant the same to you as how great it meant to me." She spoke the truth.

"If that is what you're going to say, then-" She cut him off when she looked at him again.

"But…' A tear slid down her face as a sob escaped her lips. "I have to say goodbye."

His eyes widened at this and he burst out. "WHAT??!" He looked at her confusedly, troubled by her sudden change of heart. "Why?"

She broke down this time and cried freely in front of him. "From now on, erase all…the-the memories you have of m-me…don't speak to me… and pretend that you simply didn't k-know me… nothing happened…'

He strode over to her and grasped her arms roughly, shaking her hard to knock some sense into head. "WHY?? Why are you saying this?! I thought that you cared for me?!" He stared at her angrily, hurt that she'd do this to him. "And now…you do this to me? Why?" He asked her hoarsely.

Her eyes watered, lips quivering and she looked away. "Please understand, I don't want to hurt you. This was the only way…"

He grasped her firmly, his grip painful and making her wince. "And you think that I wasn't hurt by this?!"

Her eyes widened, and she shook. "Please, you're hurting me… just let me go…and live your life…I'm only dragging you down…"

He growled angrily. "WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT?!" She shook her again. But she refused to look at him.

When she didn't answer, he stepped away. _Her answer's made up…_ "So that's the way it is… don't speak to me again then… I don't know you and nothing happened…"

Then he burst out, voice booming against the surroundings. "YOU DON'T EVEN THINK THAT I'LL FIND IT HARD TO FORGET YOU! YOU DON'T EVEN CONSIDER THAT YOU MEAN MORE TO ME THAN YOU'LL EVER KNOW! THAT YOU MADE MY LIFE BETTER!"

Everything he was saying hurt her, but she didn't say anything. And he continued on.

" YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU!!!"

Her heart broke at this, so did his.

Will it heal ever again?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There! I made it extra dramatic just for all of you! The kiss was something I'm kinda 50-50 about, tell me if I did alright. I'm working on kisses anyway. **

**Review please! And there is an ulterior motive with Hinata's goodbye, so don't hate her.**

Then she murmured, voice quivering. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry…" At this point he was really bewildered by her actions. _What was really wrong with her?_ Then he heard her voice again, small and fragile against the thundering rush of the rain.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'd better end this now or the next chapter because there are lots of other stories I wrote that want to take flight. This chap is kinda corny and dramatic but I was affected (a bit) by a shouting match between…**

**Chapter Eight**

"_YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU!"_

Tears ran down her face.

"_I do…I do know that you love me…that's why I'm letting you go…"_

"_I'm so sorry…please forgive me…I love you too…"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All day it ran across his mind, and it just made him even confused and troubled about how or what exactly happened that led to this. He was angry and frustrated with the troubles shooting his way. More importantly he was angry and frustrated and annoyed, and lots of other unnamed emotions and sensations plaguing his mind, at HER. Hyuuga Hinata… the girl he had admittedly loved.

And probably will love forever and eternity without any signs of fading and cure.

Yes, he was angry and frustrated at her and what-not and other jibber-jabber he reasoned in his mind as compensation for his feelings for her at the moment. But the fact of the matter is…he just can't stop loving her. Everything he hatefully and loathingly thought of her, it all vanished due to one single and steadfast thought.

That forgetting her is impossible. Loving her will be his unseen future.

Somehow, it just aggravated him. But then again, why was his heart drumming so fast and his insidesturning into jelly at the mere thought of her. The way he thought of her in every waking hour was enough to drive him to the brink of insanity. And the desire and love he held for her was so deep and true that he cannot, _ever,_ destroy it. She had meant so much to him to be forgotten, he just can't throw his love away just like that.

And then he thought about her shocking rejection. He presented his heart to her and after that, she just brushed it aside. How can she do that? But he was even more baffled by what she said.

She loved him back, just as intensely and passionately. But she had to let go. Obviously something's up and she wasn't telling him. _But if she loved me, she'll tell me…and why would she reject me?_

His mind swam with questions and uncertainty. And for the first time….he felt lost.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scene was a bitterly familiar one. Rain splattering on the pavement, dark clouds hung above the hidden leaf like massive gray zeppelins, swimming like big fat whales in the vast sky, throwing down droplets of big, old fat rain. The sky seemed to be very angry, just like him. Or maybe it's crying again, like what she did when she rejected him. He didn't know, maybe his moods reflected in the rain. Meteoric, unsettled, unsure and dejected. _Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

_Stop thinking on the past that has clearly been buried!_

But it hadn't…the epitaph and gravestone was missing and the hole was still open…the casket still within him…

He let out an angry and defeated sigh…he was going nowhere…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting there he got up groggily. No, he was not drunk. Although drowning away your sorrows in alcohol seems to be the wisest decision a man in his disposition and predicament can make. But he did not, it would be too stupid.

Speaking of stupidity, he didn't know why he had wasted his time allotted in waiting out here in the rain. He had a brought an umbrella this time, just to spare him the idiocy of standing out in the freezing cold rain just like the time he first had contact with her.

Thinking about her made his head hurt…and his resolve to forget her slip. Doing it was more difficult than he expected.

Things were not looking up, and he was sick of the instability. So he stood up, shook his umbrella slightly and made to turn and walk away. He had asked himself countless times while he waited why he wasted hours of his precious time to just stand here like an idiot. Waiting for something…he didn't understand why…

Her face floated in his thoughts and his eyes widened before he shook his head and willed his thoughts away and banishing it into nothing. It was dangerous and stupid, to be thinking of this one person he ever loved. Who also rejected him for some unspoken reason.

He scowled heavily and sighed before turning about and briskly proceeded home. However, he stopped in his tracks at sight that welcomed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There before him was a tall, rigid and stately man. His features were serious, like he had gone to a funeral or a meeting gone wrong. As if all the happiness and joy was suppressed in him and seriousness only remains.

He had long brown hair and wore formal black robes that made you think about death and depression. And his eyes…_just like her's_… A Hyuuga's eyes…

Hinata…

But…this man had none of the warmth and love and light that he saw in Hinata's white, opalescent eyes. His eyes were cold, cruel and stern. He was no stranger to such eyes, but seeing that expression on him gave a foreboding feeling to him. _Who was this guy anyway?_

"Who are you?" He asked rather shrewdly. He was rude, it came naturally to him anyway.

The man scowled darkly and fixed him with a stern glare. "I am Hyuuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga Clan." Proud and intimidating, assessed Sasuke. He narrowed his eyes at him. _A Hyuuga…could he be…?_

"I am Hyuuga Hinata's father." Answered the Hyuuga clan leader, his scowl never disappearing from his face, as if reading his mind.

Sasuke adjusted his position. The news surprised him, but he did not give any expression away to the grim Hyuuga leader. He was about to reply something rude and cocky to the overbearing Hyuuga but then the man beat him at it.

"So…you are the notorious Uchiha survivor they have been talking about." Sasuke looked back at him and replied coolly. "No, duh."

Hiashi disregarded him and only stepped forward. "And the man my daughter has been seeing for quite a while."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes warningly and asked. "She told you?" To his sudden surprise, Hiashi gave a dry laugh. "Hah. That child is an open book. She tries to keep you a secret, but she fails miserably. I must say that that is one of her many faults. Not to mention that had guards tailing her, informing of another disgraceful action she has done."

Sasuke growled angrily. _How dare that man insult Hinata? His own daughter for God's sake!_ "Listen, bud, you have no fuc--" He was cut off again by Hiashi. "Do I have any reason to believe that you and her have an affair?"

The dead serious tone in his voice made Sasuke falter and ponder. Sasuke glared at him. "What's it to you?" Hiashi's mouth pursed. "I see."

Then his eyes glinted dangerously, a warning blazing within its white depths. "Well, let me clarify to you, _Uchiha-san_. Stay away from my daughter. She deserves someone better and, may God have mercy, she deserves a better future than what a traitor can offer her. You are a disgrace, stay away from her."

Sasuke bared his teeth after Hiashi's litany sunk in. "Who gave you the power to control her life?! She doesn't want any other future you throw her way because her happiness does not lie there! What makes you think that you know better of what's good for her?!" He was getting angry at this old man's nerve, telling him that he basically controlled Hinata's life. She deserved much better.

Hiashi's face became tight and he glared at Sasuke mutinously. "Stay away from my daughter. This is your final warning. Besides, do you even love her to be this stubborn to give her up? Judging by your past and upbringing, she'll be nothing but a fling, a fleeting fancy!"

"How dare you say that? You don't even know the whole story. She means more to than what you think!"

Hiashi then asked coolly, eyeing him coldly. "Oh? Tell me, what is she to you Uchiha? What do you feel for my daughter?"

Sasuke was silent, unable to answer readily reply. He wanted to forget her just earlier and had cursed her name in his memory already. But…now, what did he really feel?

Easy, he loved her. With his body, heart and soul. He may not promise her total happiness but he might as well try. If he were to ever love, that would be an eternal promise.

"I love her." He looked Hiashi in the eye and repeated it louder. "I love her."

Hiashi frowned and tehn snapped at him. "She loves you, too. But it is too late. She will be married to another before the next moon comes. You'll have to forget her, it's for her own good."

Sasuke eyed him angrily. "You told her to reject me, just so she appease you wishes for her?!"

Hiashi didn't change his expression. "Yes, and it worked pretty well. If I were you, I'd move on. You don't belong in her life anymore. Move on and don't bother her anymore. You'd be doing her a favor. Good day."

And he walked away, leaving the Uchiha stunned and angry.

He looked at the receding silhouette fiercely. _I'll get if it's the last thing I do. I won't give up._


	9. Chapter 9

Update at last

**Update at last! I've been procrastinating a lot but I finally got around to updating Umbrella. Anyway, here it is, read it thoroughly and voice out any violent reactions (?!). It's been too long since my last update and I am so busy with schoolwork, and other fanfictions and a writer's block (I had to revise the ending since I found it crappy). I promise never to let my procrastination get in the way again, EVER!!**

**This chapter has lots of swearing by…guess who. Anyway, I'm liking the plot, I hope you enjoy the plot so far too.**

**Chapter Nine**

_All brave men love; for he only is brave who has affections to fight for, whether in the daily battle of life, or in physical contests._

Or…

_Love and war are the same thing, and stratagems and policy are as allowable in the one as in the other._

As what those saying by Hawthorne and Cervantes indicated about love. It is not a dictation, but it is not truths either. These are just what it means, or just how it is; nothing more.

But, of course, Sasuke didn't know these people but the intent words of knowledge (or folly) was a virtue in him that was resolved the moment that he realized that he indeed loved someone. Hyuuga Hinata, how he loves her so. And how he will fight for her love.

As he thought about it, he could say that their love story was sad or exciting or grand in some way. Any hardcore and die hard romantic at heart would be swooning and vying for such a love story as theirs. Sasuke knew nothing of love and romance and destiny or the sheer folly of it all, but he knew that their story was neither the object nor figment of such ridiculous dreams. His fight is no chivalrous and romanticized exaggeration of what he was feeling right now.

The truth was that it was all so much more painful and hopeless when you experience it for yourself. Inevitable, fierce, hard to fight against, never a winning situation.

This is what he, Uchiha Sasuke, feels of his love for Hyuuga Hinata and the colossal fight he will face in order to have and keep her by her side. Because she belongs with him, nad no one else. No one can get in their way and part them. Not as long as he still has the will and strength to fight.

But just like any other thing that goes in his life, everything is much more difficult in real life.

He hadn't seen her for days, weeks, over a month even. And he'd be lying through his teeth if he said that he wasn't missing her so terribly that he had to control himself from barging inside the Hyuuga compound to rescue her. And he'd hack and bash mindlessly and heedlessly at anyone that ever crosses him, too, if he was stupid enough to be like that. But then again he wasn't, but he'll go as far if it was for Hinata.

So for the whole time he had been busily occupying himself as best as he can. However, God did not bless him with the concentration to focus on anything else aside from his constant pining for her. His condition would seem horrifying if his 12-year old self could see him now. A man, supposed to be powerful, ruthless and fearless, was so wrapped up in a girl.

But this was for love. Although at an early age he'd condemned the word and assumed that in his shoes, he cannot afford to love. Now, he was not so sure anymore. The number of people out there who could not love and would kill to have, he was fortunate enough to have her. So why shouldn't he fight for what he feels right? Though he had wronged so many people in the past, he knew that if he lost her, all will be lost. He'd be betraying her trust and love, he simply can't have that.

As he skulked around the streets of Konoha, his mind drifted to her again. Shaking his head in clear frustration, he looked at the bleak and dull mass of people ahead of him. The days and nights that he spent pining over her absence and remembering all the moments he had with her so that it won't fade from his mind.

As he looked all around him, he realized just how much her influence left a drastic impact in his life. Before he met her, he saw the world in a bleak shade of black and white. Nothing interesting and left to liven his enthusiasm in the world. What was left for him anyway? Revenge? Hatred can only take him as far as hell, but love, it surpasses all the reality there is in the world and does not heed or sneer upon his faults.

But when he met her, his view of the world was filled with hope and opened his eyes to the things he had been missing. That was because he saw her, met her loved her.

Yet, now she was gone, he struggled to see the things he saw when she was with him. He feared that everything that connected her with his life will be gone. He cried out, cursed the fates at the unfair treatment to him. Why did she have to be taken away? Dragged back to her world where she wasn't even happy, doomed to spend her days washing away in depression and loneliness for the things that were meant to be. A world that looked down upon him and cast him away because of the past Hinata overlooked for the sake of her love for him.

While he thought about it and wallowed in his depressed "lurgy", he saw something he did not expect to see but nonetheless was welcome to his tired eyes and hollow soul.

There she was, walking through the crowded streets. He frowned, she was surrounded by a gaggle of prim and prude elder Hyuuga women and a few Hyuuga guards trailing behind. But he still sought her presence, could only see her image among the insignificant figures surrounding her. She looked lovelier than what he remembered during the duration that they've been apart. But she looked lonely, empty and indifferent of life. Like a prisoner.

His dark eyes followed her attentively, entranced by her image. As they passed each other in the packed street, both unconsciously turned their head, eyes locking onto each other. Their eyes met in an instant, lasting for an eternity as time seemed to slow to a crawl and everything around them, the universe around them, vanished; leaving the two of them alone in an almost reunited moment.

He saw her opalescent eyes widen and fill with an emotion he was sure was love and longing. He was not an expert with such things but a mutual feeling was an open book to him. Easier than any jutsu he had ever learned, stronger than all the power he had obtained.

Her pale cheeks colored prettily as a barely audible quirk to her red lips formed a discernible smile. For a moment her eyes lit up and sparkled happily, discarding the dull and hopeless look her eyes held earlier. Her whole face seemed to bloom back into the face of the girl he fell in love with and for a moment she left her inhibitions and fears of her hopeless fate behind. And for the first time in a long while, he was glad.

And just as quick as it came, it was gone when she was brought back to earth by a nosy and prudish Hyuuga woman to enquire about something pointless. As she walked out of sight he struggled to keep her in his line of sight. But the constant shuffling and shoving in the streets made him immediately lose her.

He stopped in the middle of the street, frozen as he stared after her in the direction she went off to. And in a spur of a moment he made a brave, if not foolhardy, decision.

The moon shone weakly through the thick clouds, providing the perfect cover for a figure moving stealthily across the labyrinthine Hyuuga grounds. Uchiha Sasuke's rushed decision to infiltrate the Hyuuga grounds was commencing. The goal: to see Hyuuga Hinata.

The numerous guards scattered all across the huge compound were unaware of the intruder. They were the best guards that money can acquire, even trained strictly just to meet Hyuuga standards. But this was an Uchiha they're dealing with. A challenge would be awaiting.

Sasuke crossed three guard hotspots effortlessly and was nearing the west wing of the mansion where Hinata's room would be located. At this rate he'd be with her soon, maybe talk to her, maybe…just maybe…

And so he set off again, eager to see his love again.

Hinata gently closed the book she had been reading and looked up at the cloudy sky. She felt so lonely. She met the man she was supposedly betrothed to. He was a wealthy nobleman, from a political clan. Surely he'd offer a stable and promising future and treat her like what a true lady of the clan should be since he was, in all honesty, a kind gentleman. But then perhaps it's just affectation, or a rehearsed sham. And he was handsome too, well-mannered and civil. But then for all she knew it was just a front, a mask to a vile personality. Or she may be just thinking that…

Or… she just wants something to wake her up from this horrible dream and open her eyes to the reality she wanted. To be with _him_…

Her eyes fell down to her lap and an overwhelming sense of depression settled in her chest. She's missing him again, and she felt herself laugh bitterly. "_How stupid can I get? I told him to stay away from me, I broke our bond. Now I'm regretting it, how dumb! Well, I won't have to worry about it. It is goodbye after all."_ And she gave a depressed sigh and raised her feet from the cold floor and hugged it gently to her chest.

Suddenly, an urgent rap to her widow brought her back to earth and she found herself eyeing the window fearfully, yet curiosity filled her senses. She contemplated whether she should answer it or disregard it and get out of her as quickly as her ninja feet can get her. But her mind told her to reconsider and let go of her inhibitions. And just like that she went over and made to open the window. That is, until she heard a loud hiss come from the outside and an achingly familiar voice whispering a rude profanity echo from outside followed by, "Ow! That smarts! What's this glass made of anyway??"

And then Hinata's heart gave a thunderous leap at hearing his voice after so long. She reached over the window ledge with shaking fingers, then slid it up, just in time to see a large, pale hand fisted to knock on the window one more time in front of her. Its owner stopped and lowered it, just to see the person who opened the window clearly. At that, pitch black eyes widened in recognition as lavender-tinted opalescent eyes stared back at him in equal surprise. The stare-off lasted for a mere second until, to her utter surprise, it was _**he **_who launched himself at her in a fierce embrace that stole her breath away and tears to prick gently at her eyes and cloud her vision. As he enclosed her in his strong and warm arms, she fell back from his weight and landed on the floor. She felt the sting of the wooden floor beneath her back but she didn't care for at that moment she returned the embrace just as fiercely and buried her face into his broad chest and shielded herself from the world that forced her into this lonely prison that life could bestow upon her. As his grip on her tightened, she let go of her pent up tears and just cried, cried until she could tear no more.

As she sobbed and cried, Sasuke closed her entirely into his warmth and kissed her gently upon her brow and wiped at her tears. Such tenderness was unlike him. But for her, he'll gladly show it to the world. "Shh…" He crooned into her delicate ears as he hugged her body tightly against his until no more room was left and they were as close to each other as they have longed for.

She shifted underneath him and looked up at him suddenly with soulful eyes that were brimming with emotion. He looked back, with his own eyes that were clouded by stormy emotions. In the barest whisper, she murmured his name. "Sasuke…" And just like that, he captured her lips into a searing kiss that overwhelmed the both of them. The pent up wanting and longing that built up for such a long time overflowed through the intimate gesture and they just didn't have the heart to part. After all, parting after just realizing of their love for each other was the worst thing to do. And so they kissed, cherishing and savoring the moment while it lasted.

After a while, he tore his hot mouth away from her own and they took the time to regain their breath. As their eyes sought each other, she brought her hands up and pulled him closer again in a bold move as she kissed him again fiercely. He moaned into her soft mouth and ran his hands over her curvy body and fisted them into her silky hair. Her breaths were labored as she moved her lips against his sensuously and caressed his face lovingly.

When they finally stopped, they looked at each other's eyes deeply. Sasuke exhaled softly and then heard Hinata giggle from underneath him. He looked down at her and after looking at her eyes shining with laughter, he felt himself smiling in relief at seeing her smile and be happy for once after so long and pining for her. He held her closer as he smiled against her soft skin. "Hinata, it's good to see you smile…"

He pressed his nose further into her fragrance. "There is no way in hell that you'll ever know how I felt waiting for you like this. Even if you told me to stay away, I could never and I'm as sure as hell that I won't. Being away from you made much more damage than I would have thought. Don't ever do that again…" It wasn't the most heartfelt and romantic thing he could muster and you probably wouldn't get anything else aside from that even if you tried but he tried his best and the woman before him did not love him for the words of sweet poetry he could spout or the beguiling persuasions he could murmur to her day in and day out. No, she loved him for what he was and what he felt for her, regardless of his past or lack of romance.

He would have thought that she'd react in a relieved and loving expression, give a joyful shout at his determination or even his lame words. However, he did not expect her to freeze all too suddenly, to quiver fearfully in his arms, and then bury herself into his chest. He made to move and see what was wrong with her but then stopped when he felt dampness on his shirt and heard her whimpering cries of sorrow. His eyes widened with alarm and confusion. _She's crying?? W-Why…?_

"What's the matter? Why are you crying again?" he asked bewilderedly. He saw tears continuously streaming down her soft face and he looked on in stupefied silence when he her mutter faintly, in a broken hollow voice. "Don't… don't say such things. You make things harder. For me…for your sake…I-I…" And she sat up, distancing herself from him. But before she got any distance between them, he grabbed her roughly and pulled her back again against him and hissed angrily. "Don't say things about hurt like I don't know what it feels. I know what it feels, to let go of someone even if it hurts like hell. Don't lecture me on that, I hate it. But the thing that I hate the most is that you're beating yourself up because you're hurting me. That's just bullshit, I would never get hurt, you know that. But the blow you dealt me was just too much. I can face hell and can go mano-a-mano with death itself, but when you left me I was at a loss of what should I do. You left a wound that hurts a million times over than any mortal wound I could ever have and made it where it hurts the most, my damn heart. So don't do it ever again, don't push me away just for my sake."

Hinata let out a slow and shaky exhale and tightened her hold on him. "I'm so sorry, it's just that. This has been too much on me; I'm not strong enough to cope with this-this pain…I'm not like you, strong and has an iron will and drive. I'm still weak-"

Sasuke, however cut her off and he held her closer. "Shut up, don't degrade yourself. You are strong, don't forget that. Go through with this, I know you can…"

Hinata looked up morosely and a few tears leaked out of her wide eyes. "But if I did…what about you…? I don't want to leave you behind, I don't want another man to take your place!" Sasuke froze from her statement, letting the gravity of her words sink in. _What would he do if she really do if she really went out of his life? It would bring forth a multitude of problems and despairs if she chose to take the path her family chose for her. If she disobeyed them she'd be in danger; while if she ignored her feelings, she'll end up being miserable all her life. And besides, he can't bear the thought of her with another man._

_This is clearly not a win-win situation._

Hinata clutched at his shirt and then sighed, her eyes dropping sorrowfully. She gently raised her dainty hand up and brushed her soft fingertips over his jaw and cheeks. His attention snapped down to her and noticed immediately the hooded and cloudy feel to her eyes. _Like the ominous clouds before a storm._ He gulped, he hoped that it wasn't so.

She looked up to him and tried to smile bravely, then she tilted her chin up and captured his lips in a soft and sensual kiss that made Sasuke's mind swirl and his thoughts lead to one word: goodbye. His heart thumped and he thought with all his might. _Please don't let it be goodbye all over again! Please!_

"Hinata…you-"

She pressed her finger on his lips gently and looked at him meaningfully, though sadness was evident in them. "Sasuke…" She murmured softly and looked him in the eye with intensity. Then she smiled crookedly, trying hard not to cry. "The way you look right now gives me the idea that you nothing about how to solve our predicament, isn't that right Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at her blankly, like all the sanity in the world had gone out the window because she was joking at a time like this. At this she giggled harder and she doubled over in laughter, albeit the bitterness in her heart.

He snapped out of it and glared at her slightly and asked, rather irked at her nerve to laugh at him like that. "What's so funny, eh Hinata?" He eyed her skeptically and let out a growl when she laughed even harder. He was about to reprimand her again until she crushed her lips to his in one swift movement and proceeded to show him her love for him. And that was all it takes for his anger to abate and his breath to leave him in an instant as the feel of her lips and the steady rhythm of both their heartbeats filled him. He immediately started to respond with more than his usual intensity. _Yeah, her love is really worth fighting for, _he thought hazily as he pressed her further against him and deepened the kiss, sighing into her mouth.

Staring at a blank wall was not something anyone would enjoy, nor eyeing tons of documents and paperwork while annoyingly tapping away with a pen with an equally annoying spastic behavior. This was not a good thing for Hyuuga Hiashi, who was a disciplinarian and strict dictator over his domain and did not favor the chaos that ruled any other fool out there. Neither did he enjoy the unlikely behavior that was currently taking over him. _I have a bad feeling about this…_

He suddenly stood up and walked over to his office door. Sliding the door slightly and stepping out, he threw an order to the Hyuuga branch house standing guard by his door. "I'll be taking a short walk for a while. Make sure no one goes in and nothing is out of order, you understand?" The Hyuuga responded with a nod. "Yes, Hiashi-sama."

_Hinata's situation is unsettling._ Hiashi thought critically as he thought of the past month and what his eldest daughter put them all through with all the drama she made about her marrying a nobleman from another country. It had driven all of them up the wall for the past month. He huffed angrily. _What was my daughter crying about?! She's of legal marrying age and her union to such an esteemed and clearly worthy and accomplished man from a prestigious clan would be an object of honor and envy by others? What does she want? Love? Such a foolish child! Heaven and earth, at times like this no one can afford to love , at least not to a Hyuuga heiress!_

As he passed by rows and rows of doors and tread on endless corridors of tatami, he can't help but think of how Hinata had cried and struggled against her fate. She didn't dare show it to them, the other Hyuugas, but it was evident, speculated outside her walls of secrecy. Yes, she has rebelled at first and was punished greatly for her impudence (proven by the lashing bruises on her porcelain skin, hidden by the layers of her fine silk kimonos) but she stopped, to everyone's shock and wonder. It was a terrible ordeal, the whole thing was. everybody knew that Hinata fought a battle against her fate, and deep in their hearts they wished that she will emerge victorious, having set herself free from a sad future. But, she never did and everyone's disappointment and disdain left her crumpled and heaped, exposed to the world's derision and the humiliation of harboring such shameful caprice. And that led to her further shattering, for she was such a frail and fragile thing and any further damage may break her completely.

And to top things off, Hiashi was ashamed of what his eldest daughter has become. _So weak, so worthless, so…broken…_ His eyes softened a bit as he remembered the rivers of tears Hinata shed when she was presented with the inescapable proposition of being married off to another man since they had clearly known that she was in love with another. Uchiha Sasuke, in fact, the traitor and murderer. Hiashi's eyes hardened at the thought of his name, which was mud on any Hyuuga's lips. He was the reason Hinata defies them, steps out of borders and challenges those who have the power to cage her and snap her fragile wings and prevent her from ever taking flight again. He couldn't believe it, but she did show strength in standing up for her love, for that son-of-a-bitch nonetheless. Hiashi clenched his fist angrily, his face stiff with anger._ I had to hurt my daughter because of that no good piece of shit! I had to see Hinata in tears and in pain because he had to present his love to her. I had to stain my hands with Hinata's blood because I had to deprive her of her happiness!_

His hands shook and he hung his head as a sharp intake of breath echoed through the empty halls. A few drops of moisture fell and kissed the hardwood floor. _What has he done…_

Footsteps echoed nearer toward the hunched figure standing in the middle of the hallway. "Hiashi-sama?" It was an elder and a few guards. Hiashi faced them, a haunting and frighteningly empty look on his face. For a moment, the newcomers felt a frightful feeling dump in their gut. _What was the Hyuuga Lord thinking this very moment?_

"What is your purpose with me? I asked for time away from my duties, didn't the guard tell you?" He gazed at them impatiently and they buckled over and nearly skipped heartbeats at such a hateful look that Hiashi-sama was directing at them. They gulped and the elder was the only one who had enough courage to face Hiashi. "Hiashi-sama, the young nobleman, Touma Kyouhei, who is engaged to Hinata-sama, sent a message that he'll be traveling all the way from the Snow Country to meet us and Hinata-sama the day after tomorrow. We came to tell you, and to inform Hinata-sama of this important event. After all, this is her future husband she'll be meeting."

"I know that." Hiashi said curtly, sharply as he eyed them coldly. "Send a messenger to the staff to prepare for his arrival. I'll personally see to it that Hinata knows of Touma-san's arrival and ensure her…_enthusiasm_ to meet the suitable spouse." Then he dismissed those who have to plan the meeting and went to Hinata's quarters with the elder and two Hyuuga main house members.

However, when they got to her door and slid it open, it was an understatement to say that they were shock with what greeted their eyes. Hinata was trapped in a heated embrace and locked in a fierce kiss with none other than Uchiha Sasuke. All rational and understanding thought fled Hiashi's mind and he was filled with unparalleled and ill-concealed anger as he himself yanked Sasuke from his daughter and held him up the wall with obvious threat in his hard, opalescent eyes.

"Filth, how dare you touch a Hyuuga?! Hinata?! Of all the Hyuugas and you had to touch her and ruin her life and her future?!" He growled and for a moment he seemed to want, with all his power, to blow a hole right through Sasuke's body with the feared Hyuuga techniques. Oh how he wanted this screwed up piece of crap shit asshole to suffer.

"Sasuke!" Hinata tried to run over to her lover but she was quickly held back by another Hyuuga and was barred from moving any further by the Hyuuga elder, determined to keep her out of the conflict. But Hinata struggled, activating her byakugan, she pressed her palms on the unaware victim's abdomen, disrupting the chakra channels and causing the chakra system to go haywire, sending the man keeling over with pain and swears. But before Hinata moved, the Hyuuga elder pressed his two fingers upon a vital and nearly fatal point on her neck and caused her to freeze, her expression horrified before she collapsed in a weak heap, her breathing stopping and her body systems to shut down agonizingly.

At this Sasuke bolted from Hiashi's grasp but he kept his grip firm and all Sasuke could do was shout her name. "Hinata!!" It was a horrifying thing to behold, seeing her go weak and seemingly dying slowly. _He can't lose her!!_

Hiashi, too, was frozen and he yelled in outrage. "What have you done to my daughter??" She was slowly slipping off into consciousness and she was shutting down, giving up. "Get her out of here now!!"

The elder carried Hinata out quickly, fearing for the girl's life. When they were out, Hiashi glared at Sasuke hatefully. "Get out of here! Stay away from her! This is all your fault."

Sasuke was emotionless, but he sported a cold frigidity to him as he stared right back at Hiashi. "I won't. And it's not my fault." And then with a puff of smoke, he was gone.

Hiashi nearly broke down when the gravity of the situation hit him in full force. _What has he done?_

**Okay, it's long. I enjoyed making Hiashi swear, kept reading American Gods for the really good ones. Anyway, notice the guy Hinata is supposed to marry? He's from Midnight Secretary, I borrowed him since I fell in love with his suave character. If you wanna know what he looks like, read Midnight Secretary and see for yourself.**

**Ingat!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry, guys! It's been so long since I updated and I had this block with this story. Add in a broken computer, two months of "hands-off-the-computer", college applications and upcoming entrance tests, hectic schedules and reading other people's work consumed my time. And I just had to have another fanfic idea to add onto the load. Anyway, this chap will be a bit graphic (wink.wink) but nothing bad. Just to elucidate the tensions that Sasuke and Hinata have after the incident and they were forced apart.**

**BTW, thanks to all who reviewed for the last chapter and added this story to their favorites list, I hope you won't antagonize me that much. So if you have any violent reaction, feel free to vent it out. Hehe…just kidding. **

**Chapter 10**

_Injuries do not always pertain to broken bones, scrapes and bruises._

&

Neji tapped his foot on the hardwood floor as he gazed steadily at the wooden doors leading to the conference room. There had been a meeting earlier in there, one that involved mostly the Hyuuga elders, the Hyuuga Head of House himself and himself, a Branch member. And there were…additions.

Earlier that day "visitors" arrived at the Hyuuga gates. Arriving by a single, sleek black coach that seemed to send alert signals to everyone that this was someone who should not be crossed. Apparently, it was Hinata's enigmatic fiancé who had arrived. And when he stepped out, all hell broke loose.

Neji huffed irritatedly, this man, Hinata's fiancé was really something. They say he was a great politician and a businessman. But he was not a ninja; he was too high for that. Neji would have felt smug about that if it weren't for that tiny info that he was also a good fighter, a black belt in tae kwon do and jiujutsu. And they say he was reclusive and secretive, an enigma behind the genius who raised a weaponry maker's shop into a powerful corporation. He barely spends money for frivolous things unless it is completely necessary, proof that he's a no nonsense kind of man. _He was disciplined enough_ , thought Neji grudgingly but later scoffed at it. _He's Hinata's fiancé; he's not enough for her._ His eyes softened and saddened at the thought of his beloved cousin.

And he was even more irked at this man's gall. Neji winced as he remembered this morning's incident._ No, it's not just an incident, it was a damn fiasco!_ The Hyuugas waited for a man by name of Touma Kyohei, Hinata's fiancé. When they saw the sleek, black coach, they could not help but wonder who this man could be. When the door swung open and shiny, black loafers peeped out, they were even more intrigued about what this man can bring. And when the mysterious man stepped out, women, who were disciplined and meek Hyuugas, started a riot that even the Akimichi clan cannot stop. Why? Because this man, this Touma Kyohei was the embodiment of sexiness and manly beauty.

With short night black hair that was slicked back with a sort of unattainable sophistication, a pale face was that of refined handsomeness, and a body that clearly showed what a stud he was. Neji wouldn't have been angry, since he himself can best this guy in his worst hair day when it came to sex appeal. No, it was the smug smirk and the cold and merciless air about the man that sent Neji on edge and high protective alert over Hinata's sake. He reminded Neji too much of Sasuke, and the last thing Hinata needs right now was a Sasuke replacement. She was still in a rather delicate state and someone who reminded her of the one she loved the most could be a fatal blow to her shattered heart.

_Hinata does not need another man like him, not when she was broken from the other. She'll weather away if she's with this man. She deserves better._

Which was why Neji was waiting for the opportune moment to strike this man. Neji loves Hinata very much, and he'll save her from a life that'll destroy her.

He had attended the meeting earlier, for investigatory purposes and information gathering motives that he decided was for finding more about this Touma Kyohei character. He admitted that he was indeed an impressive man and someone not to be crossed based on the data he gathered during the 2-hour long meeting with the man and his "posse" (which, by the way, consisted of corporate men in dark suits that made them look like _Spooks_ rather than this Touma's confidantes). Neji was indeed impressed with not only Touma's properties and achievements but also with the discovery that he was amiable, communicable (to some level), witty, and suave with honed manners that would make the most saccharine talkers seem like rude idiots. But these admissions of admiration over the man was done rather grudgingly on Neji's part and a few minutes later, he cursed his tongue and regretted ever admitting it. Touma didn't need to be admired; after all, he'd be taking Hinata away from them all. Neji wanted to get to him and intimidate him out of his expensive skinnies with threats of absolute annihilations for even thinking of accepting the marriage contract with Hinata. And so perseverance was needed to execute his plans as he waited for his talk with Hiashi-sama to be over.

&

"Miss Hinata, would you like a bath prepared for you?" A maid asked the silent woman sitting by the portico. The pale woman sat on a divan in a prim and lady-like manner that indicated her status and station of birth. Bedecked in a soft, cream-colored dress that gently clung to her slim yet curvy form and her hair tied in a loose bun; she looked out into the flower garden below, the novel slack and forgotten in her small, soft hands. She had not even touched the biscuits and tea she so loved during mornings like these. Indeed, the Hinata they have all known and loved was lost and it appeared that it wasn't going to go back to normalcy as easily as they hoped. Maybe, in time, by some miracle, it would change. Her eyes would no longer be dead, her smile once again present on her rosy lips. They said that her betrothed arrived this morning and they hoped that he'd be Hinata's salvation. After all, the only other one who was capable of saving Hinata was not someone the elders wanted.

The maid repeated the question and eventually, albeit slowly, Hinata responded with a meek nod before proceeding with doing nothing, busy with her thoughts and dwelling in her mind. A mind that must be in turmoil now that all this madness has happened. The maid sighed dispiritedly before seeing to the bath she was supposed to take care of for her mistress. God knows Hinata-sama deserves a bath the most. And hopefully it'll get her in good spirits before she meets another headache…her fiancé.

"Things just don't look up from here on out." Sighed the maid as she set about her tasks.

&

The oak doors finally opened and the elders and the _Spooks Show_ entourage got out smelling like dollar bills and dignified bullshit. Neji rolled his pale eyes and he snorted derisively when they were out sight, shooting him with pointed looks of derision as they got out sight. Neji inwardly snorted. Like _that_ could give him a scare. Even Gai-sensei in a green thong wouldn't even give him the willies. Okay, _**that**_ could not only give him the willies, but also a severe case of the yips and screaming mimis. But Neji didn't sit through the whole boring affair just to hear their droning voices. He endured it for one reason only: to know what Touma Kyohei was thinking when he decided to take Hinata away from them. From the Uchiha. And know what makes this coat-wearing business mogul tick. And to know if he is truly worthy for their Hinata-hime.

Speaking of the guy, Neji, although begrudgingly, admitted that this guys is really a force to reckon. Honestly, one cannot find anything wrong with the guy, except for the infuriating and devil-may-care attitude and the aura of a heartbreaker emanating from the guy.

"What is it about me that makes everyone look at me funny?" A cool voice uttered in a mocking whisper. Neji shifted his pale eyes towards the man bedecked in a dark suit before him. He narrowed his eyes sharply and eyed Touma with his signature cold and austere glare. _High rocker you got there, Touma._ He inwardly snorted as scrutinized the infuriating glint in his eye. But instead of voicing the thought aloud he said, "I did not know that I was looking at you humorously,_ Touma_. If I was, I'll make sure that I do so with less hilarity and a bit more capriciously." _That's right, cool and civil may unbuckle this guy._

Touma faced him with his icy façade, his dark eyes devoid of emotion. "So I take it that you're one of those people, Hyuuga Neji." Neji looked up at him, cold inquisition evident in his pale eyes as he straightened up and faced him, evening out the competition of egos. "And what kind of people am I like, Touma?"

Touma shrugged, brushing off the malicious hint in Neji's tone. "Like all of these Hyuugas, the so-called Branch members." Neji narrowed his eyes. "That is because I _am_ a Branch member, Touma." He said with cold civility. Touma disregarded this and continued on coolly. "Of course I knew that, I'm not daft in any sense, Hyuuga. Now what I meant was you acted like every Branch member. Over this Hyuuga Hinata woman I'm supposed to marry."

At this, Neji's blood started to boil. "And what is that?" That was not what he wanted to say. _How dare he talk of Hinata-sama that offhandedly!_ However, Touma only fixed him with an indifferent and glazed look. Strangely, the arrogance was no there. "You know very well, Hyuuga. You people are too overprotective of Hyuuga Hinata. Even though I have yet to meet her, what is it about her that makes a person like you want to shield her from harm?"

For a while Neji was dumbfounded and he was silent when Touma looked at him with all seriousness and said with a straight face. "Who exactly is Hinata?" And Neji thought,_ Was my assessment flawed about him and his personality?_ For at that moment, he doubted he can hide the truth from him.

However, he could not tell him. Hinata needed the confidentiality more than Touma's queries.

&

Hinata rinsed in between her toes, raising one long, smooth, shapely leg up in order for her to lather in between the small digits. The wide window was opened in order to let in plenty of fresh air and offering her a generous view of the secluded garden outside her quarters. As she reached for the bath sponge on the stool beside the tub, she felt as if a pair of eyes were fixed upon her as she vaguely felt strange about the sensation. It was a sort of excited anticipation that she only felt when _he_ was looking at her. _Sasuke._

Suddenly, she felt so vulnerable and bare, like every inch of her body was being studied carefully by someone. Even though she was very sure it was him. Nonetheless, she looked at the trees around the secluded area, scanning every inch of the surrounding area with alert eyes. When her gaze swept over a particularly thick bit of foliage, she suddenly spotted what was amiss. For there, beneath the shadows of the leaves, watching her intently with eyes alive with a blazing, hard look that he usually had when they kissed passionately. Hinata's body tingled with shocked alarm as she panicked with what course of action she should do. For sure Sasuke would barge in and he would be able to see her naked. And she did not want him to see her naked…at least not yet.

"Get yourself together and face reality. You'll be married off to someone else! You don't have the luxury of fantasizing a life with Sasuke when you already know it will never come true?!" A voice rang in her mind and she stilled for a second.

However, in a blink of an eye, Sasuke was gone from her line of sight. She was startled and jumped back, water sloshing everywhere. She nearly hit her back on the tub when a big, calloused hand enclosed around the sensitive crook on her neck. She jumped again, her exquisite body rising out of the water for Sasuke to see for about a moment. She settled back down into the water with a splash, her face very pale.

_What is Sasuke doing here?! _It was all Hinata could think of, her body still frozen in shock. However, when she felt a warm breath run down her pale neck, she shivered violently and sunk lower into the water as her pale eyes darted around nervously, cautious of Sasuke's virile presence near her trembling, naked form. A cold finger unexpectedly caressed at her spine and she gave another terrible jolt.

"Hinata, why the sudden wind up? You've never been troubled by my touches…" His cool voice sounded above her head before she felt his cold fingers snake down towards her body and his arms wrap around her body. He laid his head on the crook of her shoulders, his mouth barely skimming on her smooth skin.

They stayed like that for a moment before Hinata uttered out a shaky "…Why...?" She could feel Sasuke stiffen and his hold on her tighten. For a moment she could feel his rough fingers caressing her soft breasts underneath the water and she tried to wriggle out of his grasp. But he held her to him tighter and nuzzled his face into her mass of fragrant hair. "I missed you…" was his simple answer.

Hinata could have sworn she felt her heart was melting from those sincere words he spoke and she felt the strong urge to return his embrace and maybe take the initiative and kiss him. And that was when Sasuke strted to trail his warm lips up her neck and down again. Then his tongue got into action and traced a wet trail all over her delicious skin. When he started to suck on a particularly tender spot on her neck, she threw her head back and moaned. A hand snaked its way up to her bosom and gathered its targets in handfuls. Her breath hitched and her eyes closed happily. Sasuke smirked softly.

"And I thought that you didn't want to see me." And he captured her lips once more in a kiss that they both knew so well.

&

Touma Kyohei was a strange man. Just because he was rich and powerful didn't mean he was stupid. Most people would assume like that but he just **wasn't. **Which was why he knew why the infamous Uchiha Sasuke was sneaking and skulking on the edge of the vast courtyard, completely put out and contemplating something. He was sitting within a particularly wild-looking bit of foliage, effectively hiding him from view. Kyohei was no fool to think of any other reason for his visit was anything but what it really was. He knew of the rumors concerning the Uchiha as of today and he knew perfectly well who Sasuke came to visit. It was none other than the Hyuuga heiress, Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke's secret paramour and Kyohei him self's fiancée. And strangely enough he felt more of intrigue and interest rather than outrage at finding out that his fiancée 'ex'-lover was still hounding the woman even with the knowledge that she was betrothed and was soon to be wed. Bold, audacious and totally shameless; just the kind of man Kyohei wouldn't mind working with. He hired men like those, worked with them because they were his kind of crowd. Powerful, manipulating and don't give a fuck for the world except for their own lives and those concerned with it. And Uchiha was that kind of man. Besides, he wouldn't mind competing with him. Admirable man or not, he was still encroaching on forbidden territory, based on the 'scandal' that happened a month ago that resulted in Hinata's serious injury. Nonetheless, here he was, still refusing to give up what he claims to be his. Stubborn, brash and a pain in the ass as every Hyuuga elder would say. But a man worthy of competition in Kyohei's opinion. So he remained still as he watched the Uchiha seek out the Hyuuga heiress.

&

However Sasuke would convince himself that it was for the best, he just can't get it out of his head that something like _that_ could ever happen.

_Hinata was out of breath as Sasuke kissed her persistently and with a passion that only he can give to her only. She sighed into his mouth, nearly forgetting that what he is doing is indecent and forbidden before, of course, that said dilemma reared its ugly head out. "What are you doing?! You can't be doing something like this!! You'll disgrace yourself, your family, and your betrothed!! Stop it right now before you regret it!! Touma doesn't deserve a woman like you who can't distance herself from her lover. And Sasuke doesn't deserve a woman who can't promise him anything but pain and grief!!_

Suddenly, she pushed him away and turned her back to him, her body quivering as tears leaked from her eyes. She put a shaking hand to her mouth, willing it to stop but she just couldn't find it in her will to stop. Because she knew, definitely knew that Sasuke would want to know why she would refuse the kisses only he could ever give. Why she would turn her back to him in the midst of their passion. And her answer would be something she would rather keep to herself until the day she died. Because that answer was something that she would never ever tell Sasuke, even if she left his side.

As for Sasuke, he was both infuriated and confused again. _She was pushing him away! What the hell?! Something must be terribly wrong with her!_ He tried to reach out to her, determined to grasp onto her shoulders, give her good shake, demand what the hell is wrong with her and finally embrace her tightly as he kissed all sense out her. He longed to do all that and maybe more. However, he shook those pleasurable thoughts out of his mind as he had more things to worry about. Starting with why she was pushing him away?

His big, warm hands reached out to her pale shoulders but when his touch connected with her soft skin. She jerked away, her shoulders quivering. Sasuke was about to lash out, frustrated by her recalcitrant behavior until his sharp ears caught a terrified whimper escape her lips. It was so quiet and soft that barely anyone could hear it. However Sasuke, being the talented ninja that he is, caught onto it easily, adding onto the fact Hinata was involved making him more meticulous with the details concerning her. And judging by the initial signs, things were not looking good.

He tried to reach out again but she moved away again, sinking deeper into the water and hanging her head lower as her shaking got worse. Sasuke growled and watched helplessly when Hinata started to shake terribly and sobs wracking her petite body. "Hinata…" He called out softly, a hand laying gently on her shoulder. Immediately she stiffened, but she never made eye contact. Sasuke swallowed thickly as he forced himself to calm down enough to hear Hinata's problems.

"Hinata…please, what's wrong?" _God, saying that is a struggle enough, Hinata. Please say something already or else I'd die being gentle!_ Sasuke knew that he was struggling with the 'nice' factor but he had to do it for Hinata. At least until he knew what the bloody hell was going through her head right now.

Hinata hiccupped and looked at the water until she calmed herself down. She breathed deeply and evenly, closing her eyes tightly as she forced herself to be rational and calm enough to face Sasuke. She turned around and looked at Sasuke right in the eyes, attempting to be brave and tell him to stop this foolishness right now.

But the look Sasuke had right now nearly made her newfound courage die instantly. The lost and searching seriousness in his dark eyes made her heartbeat slow to a lurching eternity and she felt entirely woozy. It was unfair, how Sauke had this immense control over her emotions when not even Naruto made her this emotional when she had taken a huge liking to him. Knowing Sasuke's abilities in influencing her emotions, Hinata knew that it would be hard detaching herself from the Uchiha. However she had to do it, for the sake of the clan's honor and for his sake also. He deserved better than her, she tried to convince herself as she thought of something fruitful to say to him. But in her heart she tried to ignore the pang of loneliness and despair that tried to engulf her heart.

"Hinata…what's the matter--"

But Hinata cut him off when she said…

"Sasuke, don't find me anymore…please, let us end this…"

**Okay…that was a bit of a cliffhanger, but it was a start of my 4 month-long hiatus in writing. I was actually having a major writer's block, adding onto the fact that I'm not exactly the most prolific writer. Anyway, this is good enough for me. If you think it is or otherwise, please let me know via reviews.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Umm…yeah, my schedule was such a heinous mess and I had no time to type and the computer just broke for the nth time of its crappy existence, but to stick with it (because it's the only one we have) I shall do. Anyway, so sorry for those who probably want to kill me, I do apologize for the procrastination. Anyway, here's the story. BTW, the following chaps may be the last chapters of this story, I want to write my other stories and I want to finish this first before I write those other stories. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 11**

Touma Kyohei was very much intrigued by the sight that beheld him that evening. _Curiouser and curiouser_, he thought as he scrutinized very, very carefully the most delicate and beautiful woman he had ever seen. Very strange and very alluring indeed. This woman, this Hyuuga Hinata, was indeed the woman he had thought her to be. There was just something so hypnotic to her and a subtle magic about her presence that draws anyone near. Either that or the air here in Konoha is hallucinogenic. Either way, now he knew why Uchiha Sasuke was so rabid and obsessed with this woman. But the thing was, he didn't know if he should be attracted to her or not. That was the biggest question because as of now, as he stared at her, he knew very well that if he was to lay a hand on her an angry Uchiha would be sending him knocking on Hell's door.

"So…you're Hinata, the girl I'm supposed to…yeah…nice to meet you…" He began awkwardly when he saw her pale eyes dart up to him, before looking down again, her small fingers grasping at the kimono cloth. Touma was usually an excellent smooth-talker, aloof yet sociable, he can bring anyone (or any woman) down to their knees. But now, as he stared at Hinata and thought of the stories he heard of her meek nature and un-talkative ways, he began to doubt whether his abilities would work on her. She was just so…so incredibly mystifying and… he can't even coin the right word to describe her.

There was just something about her that seemed so broken yet uncannily whole. Either that or he has been reading into her outward appearance way too much. Either way, he was still going to get married to her if he didn't find the thing he was looking for.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Why?_ Hinata asked silently as she sipped at her tea delicately, glancing at her fiancé every so often before her eyes would dart down and her breathing would quicken. He was, in full honesty, a very handsome man. He was decent enough and certainly had manners to go along with his smooth appearance. But… he reminded her too much, painfully so, of Sasuke, the man she truly loves. _Why are the fates so cruel?_ She thought silently as she eyed him again and she sighed dejectedly.

She heard him clear his throat rather formally and she looked up. He didn't smile at her but he spoke nonetheless, his tone informal yet impersonal, and voice so velvety smooth. "It's nice of your family to accept the agreement. This would certainly benefit both of our families." Talking of families and benefits, Hinata began thinking that this man only cared of ties and political power rather than a good family and a happy life. _If that is the case, then I'll be damned to be married to such a cold man._ She had no business with a man who did not love her or simply cared for her as a human being. She would not be a trophy, an instrument to a ploy or a doll to control and be pliant.

However, when he spoke, it got Hinata puzzled. "Look," he said seriously, dark eyes glinting determinedly, resembling Sasuke own eyes rather disturbingly. "I know that you don't like this, the manipulation and all that bullshit, but if it will console you, I'd rather not go through with the whole hoo-ha of marriage. It's unethical to strap me down when my life is still pretty fucked up." Hinata's eyes widened when she heard the words 'bullshit' and 'fucked-up'. She was no stranger to profanities, having heard those when Kiba or Naruto were going at each other or when Sasuke swore and cursed till kingdom come when he was still angry and murderous, before they became 'together'. But hearing it from a seemingly respected aristocrat like him, it was like seeing Naruto behave like Sasuke, it could happen but seemed highly unlikely by a light-year-long shot.

Seeing her shocked look, Kyohei snorted derisively and rolled his dark eyes, straightening his back and sitting more leisurely. "See, I'm giving you evidence to back down now. I swear, I drink, I gamble, I eat babies, what more evidence against me do you want?" Hinata would have been even more shocked by what he said if it wasn't for the last part, about him eating babies and she suddenly found herself giggling.

Kyohei smirked amusedly when he saw her laughing and suddenly found himself smiling. But before he could get out a laugh, he stopped himself and cleared his throat. _This is not your purpose; you are not here for this._ When she heard him clear his throat, Hinata looked at him, a look of puzzlement on her face. She faltered when she spoke, her voice so tiny and dumbfounded. "You don't really eat babies do you?"

He nearly burst out laughing at her words and the way she looked. _Was she actually serious?_ He chuckled instead, surprising her with the sound of his full-bodied laugh. _This woman, she's hilarious!_ He enjoyed 5 whole, happy minutes of snickering at her before he sobered and looked at her amusedly. "Honestly, you wanna know?" She gave a tiny squeak and nodded, blushing in embarrassment. "I swear; that's where it ends. I only drink when necessary, too much of a selfish tight-ass to gamble my hard-earned money away and I don't find babies appetizing or think that ingesting them is legal or moral. So yeah, tell that to your daddy."

She only ended up giggling even more and this time he joined her. When they finally ended it, both of them looked at each and smiled. However, after a moment, their smiles dropped and she looked away sadly. Kyohei knew enough of the rumors and stories floating around that Hinata was still wholeheartedly attached to Sasuke and even he can't change that outlook, him being the fiancé or not. Goodness gracious, even he knows that true love (even something as heavy as the SasuHina love affair) can't be tampered with. It's just in nature's rules that true love cannot be interfered with. With Hinata still arduously pining for the Uchiha and the Uchiha similarly head-over-heels in adoring rapture over her, it's like forcing you way through two walls sandwiched together with Wacky Glue. Not gonna happen and not gonna affect. So why was she still in here, putting up with an ass like him?

"I'm not that dumb, you know?" His questions surprised her a bit and she asked. "What?" He looked at her seriously and continued on. "I do have a decent IQ, you know." When she continued to blink up at him, he sighed and explained further. "I mean, it doesn't take a super genius to figure out that your heart isn't in this. After all, the Uchiha already scored you." Hinata found herself shocked out of her wits because of this and her whole face erupted in a whole array of bright red colors at his admission. _He knew, he knew about Sasuke and me. _

Her hands shook as they covered her lips, her eyes wide as they stared at Kyouhei's own. She was terribly confused, he knew of her past with Sasuke and was likely very knowledgeable of the controversy it spawned, so why was he still here, carrying on with their engagement like she was as available was she was before she met Sasuke? She couldn't understand whatever was transpiring on here.

Apparently he understood her unspoken confusion and fear, and he smiled down at her sadly. "Look, I may not be the one you wanted a happily ever after with, I may not know love when it stares at me in the face, and I may not be the one that holds your heart. But I do know what life is; it's harsh and it can seize you quite easily from your comfort zone in a blink of an eye. The Uchiha was obviously your comfort zone, even if I find it twisted in its own way, and this thing with me brought you out of it. I don't rest easy with that knowledge and if can't understand the kind of heart and passions you warriors have, I am a businessman and I know that with business comes business and the proposal that your father gave you was of pure business fashion. And I intend to make such a business push through."

Hinata nearly felt herself weep at his words, was no one understanding of the pain she was going through? But the hand that touched her chin made her eyes widen with utter surprise. She looked at the man before, aware that maybe, just maybe he understood. His dark eyes narrowed and he exhaled and dropped his hands at his sides. Nonetheless, he continued to look into her eyes. Finally he spoke contemplatively. "Why is it that the Uchiha can hold your fragile heart in his cold hands?"

Hinata was dumbfounded by what he said, and suddenly found herself feeling a hot, gnawing sensation within her start to grow. And she then realized it was anger, anger at the manner of which he spoke about her and Sasuke's love. "I love him and you wouldn't know the half of it even if it stared you in the eye!" she yelled at him furiously. Kyohei was shocked for a moment before his brooding eyes once more contemplated something in his mind. Then he spoke again. "And the Uchiha feels the same?" Hinata, without batting an eyelash, answered. "Yes, wholeheartedly so."

At this Kyohei began to contemplate something once more. Then when he felt he had thought enough, he looked at her again and spoke, his tone serious. "It seems that the Uchiha really is someone to reckon with. Not only is he famed to be cold and ruthless, he also has the ability to hold and care for the fragile Hyuuga heiress' heart as well." He paused for a second. "An ideal man to employ."

Hinata was very much confused, but she did know that the Touma was not after Sasuke's blood like her family. Rather, he was looking at the Uchiha in the business light. He wanted to employ Sasuke, but for what nature of purpose, whether it was good or bad, did he want to employ Sasuke for. She was awfully bewildered now.

"What do you mean?"

Kyohei looked at her and smirked. "I'll give the Uchiha an offer he can't refuse. And also…I will give you the thing you want the most. You see, I have a plan…"

Seeing the smirk on his face made Hinata feel hope for some odd reason. But when it concerns something so big, then she also cannot help but feel wary of what he has planned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke was significantly troubled by the mysterious note that he received that morning. It arrived at about 3 in the morning, a very odd and unsettling hour of the day. And how did he know? Let's just say he can't sleep due to certain painful thoughts of a certain special someone. Even after Hinata herself told him to stop coming back for her when it would only bring pain to them both, he still could not bring himself to stop loving her. it proved to be something that he just couldn't get himself out of.

It was strange, he had always found it easy to detach himself and sever ties. Like his allegiance to Konoha, his friendships here (though **those** were not severed completely) and the adoration he had for Itachi. Compared to all of those, his relation with Hinata shouldn't be so hard to get out of. He had let go of people he knew longer than her. But then again, he didn't love the previous others with the kind of love he held for Hinata. It was fiery, passionate, arduous and undying. It was real love, a thing he hadn't felt since his family died.

Which was why it was still so damn hard to let her go.

Now seeing this letter, after dreaming about her so passionately only roused his suspicion. He hadn't garnered so much enemies lately, except for the Hyuuga clan, but that was their problem and doing, not his. His relationship with Hinata had kept him behaved, civil and generally acceptable since his betrayal. Not like Hinata forced him or he enjoyed it particularly; he did it for Hinata, wanted to change for the better for her. But now that he didn't have her, memories of her were empty and bitter.

However, an ominous letter lying upon his feet made him think about her again. It was hard placing what kind of thoughts he had of her. Whether it was in the good or the bad category. One thing's for sure though, just when he was nearly ready to let her go this had to come. It was definite that he wouldn't be forgetting about her anytime soon.

So picking up the letter, scrutinizing it carefully, he opened it with precise caution and unfurled the letter, reading the message within…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata was dead nervous. She fidgeted with her tiny finger as she sat on the stone bench in the gardens of the Hyuuga estate. She hadn't been this nervous in her whole life, not since she fought Neji at the Chuunin exams many years ago. It was as if she was anticipating something cataclysmic, yet she was acutely aware that a strange sort of calm and peacefulness had started to blossom in her chest. It was queer and indescribable feeling, like watching theater without reading the pamphlet. You never know if it was a tragedy or a comedy…until you reach the end. There you'd see if it was either if you see the hero/heroine dead or living happily ever after.

She didn't want to believe in fairy tales having lived a life that was not quite so charmed. But a niggling thought in her mind and a hopeful swell in her chest wanted to believe, so desperately, in happily ever after. A happily ever after with Sasuke.

She looked towards the manor meters away. Kyohei was there, talking to her father. Her father was never a bad person, just hardened by the strict discipline and the responsibilities thrust upon him at such a young age. And of course, the tragedies in his life. His beloved wife and his cherished twin brother. And of the broken relationships he had with his daughters and nephew within his broken home. All of those made him hard, but never unreasonable and cruel. He still cared for his family's happiness and showed care and love in his own way.

Hinata prayed that he would understand her this time. This was her happiness, and if it were to disappear, she would accustom herself to stop seeing either Sasuke or her own father. Either way if she got an answer, she would be treating one of them as strangers. And she hoped she wouldn't have to resort to that.

She looked once more at the manor. Her fate would lie in Kyohei's hands. He had become such a friend, but would he be able to help her this one time? Sending Sasuke that letter had been his idea and Hinata was dying to know if it would end in something she hoped…or dreaded.

Once more she looked at her twisting hands, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. She closed her eyes and twisted her fingers even more.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"And this is your master plan, Touma-san." It sounded more like a cold statement than an inquiry. But then again, the message was clear on Hyuuga Hiashi's face: he was not so happy.

_Well, screw him for not getting it!_ Kyohei groled in his mind. But his demeanor was still, cool, crisp and business-like as he stared at Hiashi with a perfect poker face. He was confident in himself, confident that he'd accomplish this for Hinata. He was not in love with Hinat, but there was just something about her that made him want to take action. _The girl was suffering from heartbreak,_ he reasoned. _Such behavior is unfit for merger deals._ That was his reason if anybody asked him why he was trying so hard to help Hinata. But inside he was sure that he'll gladly do it for her, in love or not. Anyway, his plan was flawless, total perfection in his high standards.

The problem with this plan, though, was that Hisashi won't listen to reason.

"Please do elaborate, Touma-san." Hiashi said coldly. Kyohei resisted the urge to scowl and proceeded to explain, yet again, why they had to break the engagement off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She was still on the bench, still and dreading when footsteps sounded on the stone walkway. Hinata went rigid and started to look around, cautious as to who would be out right now. When she turned however, her breath caught in her throat and her heart thudded loudly.

Her opalescent eyes were wide as they stared at pitch black eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**I'm nearly done with this story, maybe by Christmas I'll be able to finish this. Wish me luck. And tell me what you think of this chap. Let me know your violent reactions. Merry Christmas.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Three months is a feat of extreme procrastination, therefore I so, so, so apologize for not updating! There had been other distraction (e.g. other yummy sasuhina fanfics). I'm so guilty as charged. **

**Chapter 12**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was strange, seeing him like this after such a long time. Those dark penetrating eyes that seemed to reach into the very core of her being didn't cease to both scare and make her feel all her love spill in her heart. She was afraid, instead of the detachment they should have developed since their separation, she instead found their attraction increase a hundredfold. Her heart thumped faster, her lungs struggling acquire sweet, sweet oxygen and she nearly felt her knees giving out. If she weren't sitting, she would have fallen over in dead faint. Because as her eyes locked with his own dark eyes, she felt afraid, afraid of disappointing her family, breaking promises and of falling madly and irrevocably in love with Sasuke once more. And she was frightened…that she wouldn't be able to get back on her feet ever again.

As he gazed at her, he was seized with the urge to prove himself that she was indeed real and right in front of her. The face, those lips, that body, that hair, those eyes and that sweet mouth. He terribly wanted to feel it all once more. But her words when they parted began to ring in his thoughts once more, distracting him and making him frown. If he still loved her as strongly as he professed, he would respect her decision. If he was honorable he'd walk away from the temptation Hinata's very image conjured. But then again, if he truly loved her he wouldn't walk away. Uchiha Sasuke was never before faced with indecision of this quality. Yes, he had faced much more difficult decisions before but this affected a bond and his state of mind thereafter; choosing to stay or walk away would always end in the unknown, yet he felt that he _knew_ what would come if he did either. Stay and he will ruin her life, her future with her chosen husband. Walk away and he will break her heart and will never be able to see her thereafter. So in the end, he won't risk it by doing neither. Staying and distancing himself from her would be the only option for now. Just to see her would be enough before he will sink into the obscurity in her heart. They were no more, even if it hurt him in that blunt yet raw-edged way it always did.

Yet her eyes, which he had always wanted to gaze at again, was looking at him, an unreadable expression on her face made him want to go and contradict all the convictions he just made.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you seriously jesting? Risk your engagement for this-this-…this plan of yours?" Hiashi struggled for words that properly expressed his…problem with the plan that the Touma has come up with. Did this man have any real sense of reality or the gravity of the proposal that he thrust in front of him and did he really intend to push it through? WAS HE FUCKING STUPID?! So the outcry was err…apt to the situation.

But Touma Kyohei's face only bore a stiffer version of his famed poker face. If not, it sure as hell looked that he was bored as hell and was about to fall over asleep with the way he looked at Hiashi right now. Maybe he was not joking, he was, after all, not known to joke. "I beg to differ, Hyuuga-sama, but have you ever heard of a joke that was serious?" And with that Hiashi found himself speechless. By God, the man got him there

Hiashi blinked, his mouth slightly open and his eyes narrowing for a moment before he took a deep breath to steady his nerves. _The nerve of this man! Daring things that are not meant to be!_ But in all honesty though, the young man was on to something here. But it was decided that his and Hinata's marriage would push through, damn it! Why was this man so adamant about breaking that? Good grief, the young man had a certain reputation on being a bit of an unconventional renegade, but this was simply too much. If anyone else, especially the elders, get wind of this, hell will break loose.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Hinata mumbled, her eyes low, fearing to look into those abysmal eyes of his. Too many memories were rooted into those eyes of his, too many thoughts and feelings that hid so well within those depths. Too many memories of them…together.

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to look at her, his mind and body too numb to even make a single significant action for her. He just couldn't get over the strange twist that led to this meeting. _It was that letter, that strange letter at my doorstep_. The strange letter that wound up in his doorstep that morning stated a cryptic message to go to the Hyuuga compound. Normally the Uchiha wouldn't entertain such frivolities and go his own way, leaving others with a _Go fuck yourselves_ statement. But with anything related to the Hyuugas it was certainly worth his time. Either this would lead to something nasty or to _her_.

Sasuke knew that Hyuugas can certainly scheme dirty. Beneath the cold and austere looks, flawless manners and protocol and the domineering aristocracy and power the whole clan possessed, there was still the cold ruthlessness when it came to their goals and conquests. Hinata was an instrument for the clan's power to grow and apparently her involvement with Sasuke was a big roadblock toward that goal.

He looked at Hinata and he felt himself soften a bit, felt his heart go several beats faster before the hot, roiling mixture of desire and love swept over his whole being. Hinata, so beautiful and compassionate, she was the one thing that made every day bearable, wonderful even. Then there was the day that turned it all upside down. She just had to be taken from him; and all because she was an instrument to her clan's conquests.

"Your clan sent for me." He said monotonously, inwardly flinching when he saw the disappointment on her face. "It's business." And that was the end to their discussion. He had to detach himself, after all the times that he tried to reach out to her, to take her away she always ended up hurt and put in danger. All because of his foolishness. If the price of protecting her would be letting her go then it shall be done. Even if it causes pain to both of them then it shall be done.

Hinata shrunk into herself, deflated at his coldness. She fought back tears, gasping as she suddenly felt anger and betrayal stabbing painfully at her heart. _No!_ No matter what happens Sasuke won't betray your trust, he…he loves you! But maybe it was wishful thinking, a trick of her treasonous heart. Because this person, this cold, austere _somebody_ didn't at all acknowledge that. In his icy words, there was no love for her. not like the ones Sasuke so lovingly whispered in her ear whenever they kissed, or loved one another. This person was not the one she loved.

"I see" she murmured emptily. Sasuke was surprised at her tone, this was not what she would say._ But the again,_ he thought bitterly,_ maybe this was for the best._ She stood up and breezed past him, without even a parting glance and disappeared into the looming manor. Sasuke really wanted to chase after her, to tell her that this was not what should happen, that this was all done for the both of them.

"Uchiha, Hyuuga-sama and touma-sama will now see you." It was too late. He cast one last glance at the direction she disappeared off to. Then he walked after the guard toward the Hyuuga lord and Hinata's fiancé.

Hinata, hidden behind the manor's paper door, began to cry, steady rivers of tears flowing down her face as she clutched at her aching heart.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**So dramatic it makes me dizzy. Anyway this is a short chapter, I'm only avoiding the 13****th**** chapter to my final chapter so I'm dividing chapter 12 into 2. I'm finishing my fanfics before I go to college.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Apparently I've been procrastinating for so long… writing just hasn't held that appeal lately and school kept me prisoner…but enough of the excuses…GOMENASAI!!!! I apologize for not writing for so long…T_T**

**Part 2!!! Yes!!**

**Chapter 13**

"I want the man to work for me. As my man of affairs."

Hyuuga Hiashi, bless him for his usually stoic and aloof propriety, didn't react in any sort of humorous way to Touma Kyouhei's sudden declaration. At least not yet. And then the Hyuuga lord gave a derisive snort. "You want to postpone your marriage to my daughter because you want the Uchiha, who I may remind you is proud and powerful, as a lackey." He shook his head as he gave another snort. "Not even remotely possible."

Kyohei didn't comment, pleasantly looking at the older man. Then he sighed and tapped his nose. "Ei, focus on the issue here."

"I am focusing on the issue at hand but I can't seem to get past the fact that you want the Uchiha to be an errand boy." Hiashi reasoned, barely restraining his guffaw. He quickly held it in, schooling his features as best as he can. "And how, may I ask, will you go about with this grand plan of yours? And tell me again how it will coincide with what you call 'the greater good'?"

Kyohei rolled his eyes, very much aware that the great Hyuuga lord was making him a source of prime amusement. He had mentioned a plan of solving everybody's problems (Hinata's depression, Sasuke's wrath, the Elders' overall prissiness and Hiashi's family problems). The only response he had so far from the Hyuuga lord was an eyebrow raise that clearly meant that he didn't even think that the idea was entirely possible nor was it ever going to fly. Well, he can let Hiashi stick to his skepticism as long as the whole outcome of this grand scheme of his definitely goes his way. To see that dawning awareness and chagrin on the Hyuuga lord's face would certainly complete his day. But of course he wasn't doing this to gloat, this was for Hinata.

_Hinata_. Such a lovely woman she was, although fragile and too softhearted to be born to such a clan. And she had been born to be the heiress, too. His eyes lowered to the document he had been drafting to set her free, thinking how fate could be so cruel to an innocent soul. He would be one of the first ones who'd exclaim how she deserves better. If it were another person to experience the same circumstances that she'd been born with, you'd end up with a quitter who'd complain until the end of the earth. But Hinata stuck through all the prejudice and mistreatment she's had to endure all through her life with near-bullheaded zeal and faith, her love and trust in her conceited clan too whole and overflowing to be possible. _Sometimes I wonder if she loves them THAT much or she was simply being a martyr_, he thought speculatively before shaking his head sadly, his eyes downcast and eyebrows knotted. She was simply someone who loved too much. _Loving in excess can destroy you, of course_.

Looking up at Hiashi, he was startled to see the older man's eyebrows knotted in something akin to worry and…sadness. Kyohei's eyebrows rose in doubt, puzzled about what Hiashi could possibly be worried about. His mouth opened to ask him when Hiashi spoke in a hoarse whisper, as if he was keeping his emotion within check but failing miserably.

"My daughter, Hinata…she's so much like her mother…"

Kyohei stared at him, unsure of what he should utter at the moment. Witnessing Hiashi like this seemed so inconceivable, the façade of the authoritarian Hyuuga lord was slowly crumbling in the face of his eldest daughter's dilemma. Kyohei just looked on as Hiashi spoke on.

"She gets hurt so easily…loves so excessively and so forgiving, even if all the wrong has been done to her…I sometimes wonder if I raised her wrongly…instead of supporting her, loving her so she might face the world with dignity and confidence, I stripped down her confidence and built that image of weakness for… sometimes I think that all her suffering could be my doing.

"She's still so innocent…don't get me wrong, I acknowledge the fact that she is a capable and indispensable ninja but sometimes I think she should be shielded from all the ugliness of the world…that Uchiha, I can't blame him for being enamored with her…after all…" Hiashi's eyes grew wistful "She inherited her mother's beauty and kindness…and apparently her soft heart. I did not want the Uchiha to taint her…but most of all…" Hiashi faced Kyohei, his eyes hard. "I felt like he's stealing my little Hinata from me…"

Kyohei was speechless for a while, but he exhaled and eyed Hiashi sternly. "Hiashi-sama, pardon me for saying, but this is something you must say to the Uchiha and Hinata-sama herself. I believe…that I shouldn't be hearing these sentiments as they may influence my judgment. With the way you're saying these things to me, it may seem that you really want me to intervene." Hiashi became rigid, as if Kyohei's words made him realize something.

"You must realize, however, that she is a grown woman with a mind of her own. Despite what you say about her fragility she still proves that she can make sound decisions of her own. She decided that the Uchiha was someone she could love, did she not? Such a decision is big enough if you contemplate, much so that she made such a relationship work."

Hiashi stared at him for a while, at a loss for words. Then he hung his head, a sudden chuckle bubbling in his throat and spilling from his thin lips. Kyohei looked at him as if he had gone mad. After a while, Hiashi stopped and looked at him. "She has, hasn't she?"

He looked outside as he continued on. "Perhaps I have created this delusion that she still needs me to make decisions for her, to protect her or that she still needs me in her life." Kyohei spoke up. "She still needs you, but you have to let her breathe. She needs to decide if she really wants the Uchiha enough, enough to change the Hyuuga clan forever."

* * *

Birds chirped outside the garden, the sunshine finally gracing the garden that Hinata spent most her time on. A pleasant smile was evident on Hiashi's lips.

Sasuke was still waiting for this important business the Hyuugas summoned him to. So far, the Hyuugas are still a no-show. _Typical_. He thought bitterly. He didn't know what possessed him to even come here anyway, he had no business with these people. If he had any motive to come here it would be to give these Hyuugas a piece of his mind or a taste of his fist and anger. But that wouldn't solve anything except aggravating the situation and fulfilling a short-term thirst of petty revenge. And he had already done enough damage by putting Hinata's life in danger and earning the ire of her whole clan.

Just then he felt a painful twinge in his heart and he felt that familiar sensation of that self-hatred he hadn't felt since before he met Hinata. How could he do that to Hinata? He completely disregarded her earlier, acted cold and detached, effectively acknowledging the distance that should exist between them. _Just like it should be between them,_ he thought bitterly. He may be complying with her wishes but he didn't want to hurt her, seeing her like that, that look of helplessness and disappointment on her face made him even furious with himself. _If I loved her I shouldn't give her up,_ he thought angrily. _But then…_he thought, a hint of frustration lacing his thoughts before being drowned by thoughts of Hinata's plea. _She only wants me to stay away from this tangle._ He chuckled, albeit regretfully, his hand rubbing the back of his head. "Typical of Hinata…"

But he won't back down yet, Hinata was rightfully his and no one can stand in the way of that.

Just then he heard the soft thump of footsteps approach and he immediately put his guard up even though his look of cool composure contradicted it. He slanted a glance at the presence that approached. It was a tall man in a crisp business suit, a look of bored ease on his face and dark eyes. But Sasuke easily saw through this front, noting the sharpness and ruthlessness that lied beneath that front of sophistication and joviality. This man was someone to be reckoned with, a niggling thought that Hinata was to be involved in this encounter. He cleared thoughts of Hinata for a moment, unwilling to let it get in the way of his judgment for now.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I presume." Said the man in the suit, a thin smile making its way to his lips and his hands going inside his pockets. Sasuke looked at him shrewdly, his eyes narrowing slightly before speaking. "And who the fuck are you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, indeed. You certainly are what they say about you." The man spoke, seemingly unperturbed by Sasuke's rude question. Sasuke only narrowed his dark gaze at him, contemplating if this man was someone he should be wary of. This man reminded him of himself. _Caution…_

"Touma Kyohei" the man spoke, his eyes possessing that wily gleam that Sasuke was all too familiar with. "It's an… _honor_ to meet the legendary Uchiha Sasuke himself." Sasuke only regarded him unperturbedly, his own dark eyes gleaming with something akin to malice. _Who is this man?_ The man, as if sensing Sasuke's inner questions he spoke, the glint in his eyes even more pronounced. "I'm a politician and businessman, but I'm sure you wouldn't give a flying fuck about that now, would you?" said Touma, surprising Sasuke with the accurate assessment. "You'd be more interested to know that—"

However, he was cut short when a stern voice spoke. "That's enough of the formalities, Touma-san…I'm sure the Uchiha can cope without learning those details _yet_." Both men turned to see Hyuuga Hiashi walking up to them, his blank eyes shooting a nasty glance at Sasuke, which the latter returned with equal fervor, and a reprimanding glare at Kyohei.

Kyohei frowned at him in frustration. "Hiashi-sama, I can handle this. Back off and go back to your tea and scones or whatever you old people do in your spare time." He flung at the Hyuuga lord, exasperation getting the best of him. Hiashi glowered at him in admonition, a bit flabbergasted at his nerve to talk to him. "Young man, do not use that tone of voice with me. And I do not eat scones, I prefer mochi—"

"Who the fuck cares?" Sasuke said, interrupting the strange flow of conversation and bringing them back to the issue at hand. Hiashi and Kyohei immediately focused and faced the irate Uchiha, a bit too sheepishly at being admonished by the Uchiha. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes at them before turning to Hiashi with an aggravated and pissed off look. "And what do you want, you old crone? Separating me and Hinata not enough for you?"

Hiashi looked at him, his features oddly blank. Whether he was livid at Sasuke's nerve to talk to him in that manner, he betrayed no such sentiment. Kyohei watched on in concealed amusement, somehow finding the interaction between the two domineering men to be quite entertaining. Oddly enough, it wasn't as explosive as he thought it would. Silent, direct to the point, and minimal usage of the necessary expletives. _Hiashi may have just found a match in his word wars._

"Keep that tongue at bay or else someone will bite it for you." Hiashi said stiffly, his eyes narrowing and his jaw clenching. "Hinata already bit it for me, _thank you very much_." Said Sasuke insolently. Kyohei observed lazily as Hiashi's face turned a dull color, his blood draining and an angry vein pulsating on his temple.

"You dare say that you- you…you have defiled her…" said Hiashi faintly. Just the thought of Sasuke's lips touching his sweet daughter's lips mortified him. "I'd love to." Again, said Sasuke, emphasizing every insolent reply. Just then Hiashi's bloodline limit activated and was about to attack Sasuke until Kyohei intervened, deciding that this conversation was over.

"He meant making out, Hiashi-sama. Get your head screwed on the right way." Said Kyohei darkly before huffing in exasperation. "You two constitute the worst in-law banter on the face of this green Earth." Both Sasuke and Hiashi looked at him as if he had gone insane. "Oh, piss off. It can and WILL happen. Unless by some miracle the Uchiha gives up on Hinata-san." Kyohei said waspishly as Hiashi made a move to retaliate.

"I hope that miracle happens." Muttered Hiashi, shooting a wayward glance at Sasuke who scowled in return. "Well you're not the most religious man in the world, old man." Retaliated Sasuke irritably. "Why you—"

"Zip it, both of you!" Intervened Kyohei. Hiashi shot him a furious look before promptly shutting up. Sasuke only glowered at his way and Kyohei only rolled his eyes at him.

Once the atmosphere was once again civil, Kyohei spoke again. "Sasuke, I owe you an explanation on who I really am and the circumstances you are summoned here." He looked at Sasuke, who nodded curtly for him to continue. Kyohei looked at Hiashi, beckoning him to speak in his stead.

Drawing a deep sigh, Hiashi looked at Sasuke and spoke. "Touma Kyohei, politician and owner to a massive fortune. Fiancé to my daughter Hinata Hyuuga…" At this Sasuke gave an outraged start before Kyohei intervened, his face a serious mask of professionalism. "And your would-be employer…if you care to listen to my proposition."

Sasuke felt the familiar boil of anger at hearing that this man was Hinata's fiancé but controlled his temper upon hearing of his proposition. A prideful Uchiha whose status is equal to a Jounin, to be employed by some business tycoon who knows nothing about getting his hands dirty. _How laughable_, he thought bitterly.

But the look in both Hiashi and Kyohei told him to stop and reconsider. Something in his gut is telling him to consider this proposition. "What's required of me?"

"Manpower and your abilities and skills."

"What's in it for me?"

"A chance to be with Hinata-san."

**Ta-dah! I love these moments when you make a cliffhanger just to add to the suspense. **** Sorry about that hehe. I completely revamped a few things on my first draft. Tell me what you think about it though. Review…ONEGAI…**** I was energized when I began writing the banter between the men hehehehe.**


End file.
